Canvas and Colours
by CocoLab
Summary: I was a normal teenager getting through life with drawing as an hobby, however my normal life was turned upside down once I helped my friend Sam Witwicky chose his first car which was a Camaro, Sideswipe/OC/Sunstreaker
1. First Car

Here's the revamp, deleted it and reposted it, sorry bout that, and I changed the title also :3, hope you like.

Goes from the first movie to DOTM, maybe even beyond that, we shall see.

* * *

Chapter 1

First Car.

* * *

I sat at my desk as I continued to add details to my sketch, the room I was in was not my bedroom but my studio, and my studio was a right mess, paper everywhere, paint on the walls and not to mention glitter stuck from where I accidentally squirted glue on the wall and then tripped with glitter in my hands and it went flying on my wall, it's been there ever since.

My baby blue eyes looked to the window as birds chirped in the morning sky. I sighed and then rubbed my arm as I then yawned and rubbed my eye as I mumbled. I stretched and yawned once more as I stood up, placing my pencil on the desk. I closed the cover of my sketch book and grabbed that as I made my way out my art studio. I sighed and then hummed as I headed to my bedroom. I opened my door and looked around as I then sighed. I ran my fingers through my jet black hair as I looked around.

I walked inside and went to change. I grabbed a pair of jeans, my black hoodie and a black t-shirt with a picture of a green alien on front. I changed into those clothing and grabbed my blue converse shoes as I placed them on my feet. I placed my hair in a ponytail and then grabbed my messenger bag as I made my way down the stairs. I hummed and smiled as I reached the bottom. I looked around, the house was empty. I sighed and shook my head.

My parents are out...again, they're hardly home and I frowned. I soon shrugged, not my problem. I grabbed the keys on the table next to the door and then I opened the door as I stepped outside and locked the door behind me.

I walked down the pavement but I didn't go that far as I only went next door, who I am friends with the house owners. I came to a stop and walked up the path as I reached the door and then knocked on it.

"Don't need to knock Bethany, you can come in anytime." Ron spoke on the other side.

I grinned and opened the door as I stepped inside. I closed the door behind me.

"Morning." I said and then smiled.

Judy gave me a hug, she treats me like a daughter even though we're not related, and I kinda like it, it's nice, as my parents are never home anyway, they work out of states and are gone a month, sometimes two months.

"Sam Bethany is here! Get your ass downstairs!" Judy called from the bottom.

I giggled as she gave me a bagel and I thanked her. I took a bite as Sam scrambled around grabbing his bag while he was at it. I smiled and shook my head as he rushed down the stairs, I've known Sam since we moved here seven years ago. Sam reached the bottom of the stairs and I smiled again as I took another bite.

"Ready for your report?" I asked after I swallowed my bite.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, been practising, remember."

I nodded, I was always here when Sam practised his report before he did it in front of the class. I took another bite.

"Hey Dad, are you giving us a lift?" Sam asked.

I heard Ron say no from the kitchen and Sam grumbled. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Think about it Sam, car." I said.

His face lit up and I giggled as we both made our way out the door and into the outdoors. I looked around and then up to the sun.

"Have you told your parents about Zoe?" Sam asked.

I cringed. Zoe is the most popular girl in the entire school, everyone wants to be like her. I frowned and then sighed. "Not really." I admitted.

Sam frowned. "You should."

"When they get back." I told them.

Nothing else was said and we began our walk.

~O~

I looked to the school building as it glared at me. I frowned and then sighed as I hugged myself. Sam placed his hand on my shoulder and I looked at him with a small smile.

"Let's get this day over and done with." Sam told me.

I gave a nod as we both walked up the path of the school.

"Oh look, it's miss ghost." I heard Zoe say as her friends giggled.

The reason I'm called that is because I'm pale as a ghost, I don't have much colour on my skin as I never go out that often. I frowned and ignored her as I walked to the building.

"I should call ghostbusters!" Zoe yelled as her friends laughed.

I tightened the grip on my messenger bag as I quickly walked into the building. I frowned and then looked around.

"Just...Don't listen to her." Sam told me.

I said nothing and simply nodded as I hugged myself. Sam placed a hand on my shoulder as I gave a small smile to him as we both made our way down the hall just as the school bell went. I sighed as I made my way to the classroom.

~O~

Oh thank god! The day was almost done! Just one more lesson and then we can go! I huffed and doodled on the piece of paper in front of me as we waited for the guy to do his report then it will be Sam's turn. I sighed and then grumbled under my breath as I blinked.

"Sam Witwicky, your up." The teacher announced.

Sam scrambled to up front as I stretched and then crossed my arms as I gripped my pencil. He dumped his content onto the table.

"Sorry got a lot of stuff." He mumbled.

I did another doodle and then looked up front, the teacher doesn't know I doodle during his class...Sometimes, not that I will tell him personally, but Zoe might. I noticed she was smirking at me from the corner of my eye but I said nothing.

"For my family genealogy-" He began but was cut off as a piece of paper hit him.

"Who did, who did that!?" The teacher said as I turned to glare at Trent who winked at me. I cringed and turned to face the front.

"People! Responsibility."

Sam looked at the teacher as he gave him a nod to continue.

"I decided to do it on my great, great grandfather, he was a famous man, Captain Archibald Witwicky. A famous man. Very famous explorer. He was one of the first to explore the Arctic circle. Which is a big deal. In eighteen ninety-seven…he took forty-one brave sailors straight into the Arctic shelf. So that's the story right. I have some basic instruments and tools used to nineteen century seaman."

Everyone laughed at the seaman part as I rolled my eyes as Sam showed the instrument.

"Here's the quadrant. You can get it for eighty buck. It's all for sale by the way. Like the sextant here."

Everyone laughed again and I pinched the ridge of my nose as I felt a headache coming on. I grumbled and then shook my head.

"These are my grandfather's glasses. I haven't gotten them appraised yet but they have seen many cool things."

I looked at the glasses as I looked over to the symbols on the glass. I frowned and flinched slightly as my headache just got painful, what was that about?

"Are you going to sell me his liver? Mr Witwicky This isn't show and sell it's the eleventh grade, I don't think your grandfather would be particularly proud." The teacher told him as I frowned.

"I know, I'm sorry. This is all going towards my car fund. I'm on Ebay. I take paypal, cold hard cash works too. The compass makes a great gift on Columbus day!"

"Sam!" I hissed.

"Sorry." He muttered.

Sam picked up two pieces of paper, a map and an old news paper with strange markings and my headache just got painful all of a sudden. "Unfortunately, my Grandfather, the genius that he was, wound up going blind and crazy in a psych ward. Drawing strange symbols and babbling on about some giant ice man that he thought he discovered-"

Sam got cut off just as the bell went, everyone packed their stuff and left.

"Study! Might be a pop quiz tomorrow! Might not! Sleep in fear tonight!" The teacher announced.

I rolled my eyes and closed my sketch book and placed my pencil in my front pocket of the bag along with the sketch book and I stood up.

"So, pretty good right?" Sam asked.

"I'd say a solid B minus." The teacher told him as I cringed and Sam's face fell.

"A B minus?" Sam asked.

"You were hawking your great grandfather's crap in my classroom!"

I frowned and said nothing as I made my way out the classroom and down the hall. I looked around and hurried down the hall as I reached outside. I spotted Zoe talking to Trent and I scowled as I made my way to Ron's car.

"Where's Sam?" He asked.

"Getting his grade." I answered as I got into the back.

Few minutes later Sam came running out waving his arms around like a mad man. "Yes, yes, yes!"

He opened the door and got in as I took painkillers for my headache.

"So?" I heard Ron ask.

"I got an A-, it's an A though!" Sam said cheerfully.

How Sam managed that is beyond me.

"Wait, wait, wait. I can't see." Ron said as Sam handed the paper to him.

"So I'm good?"

Ron smirked. "You're good."

~O~

"I got a surprise for you son." Ron told Sam.

A local Porsche dealership came up and I bit back a groan as I stared at the vehicles indoors, one day, I will drive a vehicle like this.

"What kind of—" Sam began but froze as we turned into the dealership.

"No… no, no, no. Dad! You gotta be kidding me." Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah, I am. You're not getting a Porsche." Ron told him as he laughed. I giggled.

"You think that's funny?" Sam asked as I snickered.

"Yeah, I think it's funny." Ron said as I laughed. "So does Bethany."

"What's wrong with you?" Sam snapped.

"You think I'd really get you a Porsche for your first car?" Ron asked. "Getting Bethany one is understandable."

Like I said, they treat me like a daughter. We turned into a dealership, the one I was expecting.

"Why Beth?" Sam asked.

"Well she was serious about the road unlike you." Ron told him.

I snickered as Sam mumbled something to his Dad which I did not pay attention.

"Here? What is this? You said half a car not half a piece of crap!" Sam said horrified as I was the last one to exit the car with my bag.

"At your age I'd be happy with four wheels and an engine." Ron told him.

"Let me explain something to you. You ever seen Forty Year Old Virgin?" Sam argued.

Ron simply nodded as I crossed my arms.

Sam pointed to a car. "That's what this is." he pointed to the one beside it. "This is fifty year old virgin. You want us to live that life?"

"No sacrifice, no victory." Ron simply said.

I smiled, gotta love the motto.

Sam groaned. "Yeah, got it. Old Witwicky motto."

"What can I do for you gentlemen." The salesman said.

I coughed loudly.

"And lady."

Much better. I crossed my arms.

"My son here is come to get his first car." Ron explained.

"You come to see me?" The man asked in surprise.

"I had to." Sam mumbled.

He smiled and shook Sam's hand. "That practically makes us family. Uncle Bobby B, baby. Uncle Bobby B."

"Sam."

Bobby took Sam to show him the cars. I shrugged and wondered on my own as I looked around. I turned to face an ostrich as I raised an eye brow. I turned back and I gasped to see what was in front of me.

It was a yellow 1976 Camaro with black stripes. I swallowed and walked over as I pressed a hand against the bonnet.

"What is a gorgeous car like you doing in a craphole like this." I breathed.

I walked to the door and opened it as I sat in the vehicle. I looked around and noticed dirt on the steering wheel. I wiped the dust off and blinked to spot a symbol in the centre. I frowned and rubbed my thumb on it. I had a tingly feeling, like pins and needles you get on your feet. I tilted my head and rubbed it more and I swear I the vehicle shuddered. I poked my head out the open window.

"Come here." I called to Sam.

He jogged over and I moved over just in case he wanted to sit in it.

"Nice find." He told me as I smiled.

Bobby also walked over as Sam placed his hand on the bonnet.

"It's got racing stripes." Sam said as he ran his finger on the bonnet, something tells me he likes it.

Bobby nodded. "Yeah, it's got racing…what the heck is this? I don't know nothing about this car." He looked toward the garage's in the distance. "Hey, Manny, what about this car? Check it out!"

The man in question shrugged. "I never seen, boss. That's loco!"

"Don't go Ricky Ricardo on me, Manny. Find out!"

Sam joined me in the vehicle. "Feels good." He muttered.

Sam ran his finger on the symbol and looked to me. I only could shrug as an answer.

"How much?" Ron asked.

"Considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle. With the slick wheels and the custom paint job-" Bobby began as he inspected the vehicle.

"But, the paint's faded!" Sam cut in.

"Yeah, but it's custom." Bobby shot back.

"Custom faded?!"

"It's your first car so you wouldn't understand. Bobby turned to face Ron. "Five Grand."

"Sorry, not paying over four." Ron told us.

"Alright kiddes, out the car." Bobby said to us.

"No, no, no, You said cars pick their driver's!" Sam argued.

"Yeah, well some times they pick a driver with a cheap ass father. Out the car." He turned to an yellow bug. "This one for four g's is a beauty!"

Sam got out the car as I now sat on the driver side. I remained where I was and simply frowned.

"There's a Fiesta with racing stripes over there." Ron told Sam.

"I don't want a _Fiesta _with racing stripes…" Sam pouted.

"This is a classic engine right here! I sold one just yesterday with-"

I finally got out of the car and closed the door, but the one on the other side opened and slammed into the vehicle next to it. I covered my mouth in shock.

"I'm sorry!" I said as Ron muttered 'holy cow'.

"No worries. I can get a sledgehammer and knock this right out." Bobby assured me as he turned to face the garage. "Manny! Get your clown cousin and some hammer and come bang this stuff out, baby!"

I frowned as he laughed and then he pointed to a vehicle on the other side. "That one's my favourite. Drove all the way from Alabamy!"

The door opened forcing me to duck and then the radio came on and loud as all the glass around us shattered. I squealed and covered my face.

Bobby slowly got up and looked around at the cars all destroyed in shock. He then turned to us. He held up four fingers. "Four thousand!"

I got to my feet as Sam cheered. I looked over to him and shook my head as he and Ron headed inside to sign for the vehicle. I looked over to the vehicle and went to sit inside. I pressed a thumb over the symbol and I felt the tingly feeling came back. I frowned and rubbed my forehead.

I leaned in to look at the symbol and I frowned. I blinked and leaned back as I pinched the ridge of my nose.

"Odd." I whispered.

"Hey Beth. Move over."

I did just that and Sam got into the driver seat. "Need a lift." Sam teased.

I smirked and shook my head as Sam inserted the key and turned the engine on as we left the dealership.

~O~

We eventually got back and I hopped out taking my bag with me. Sam did the same thing once the engine was switched off.

"Are you coming to the party tomorrow?" Sam asked me.

I nodded. "Sure, but if I see Trent or Zoe and they bother me, I will sit in the car."

Sam simply nodded and we headed different directions. I came to a pause and glanced at the vehicle. I frowned.

That symbol, it was so odd, it's like I've seen it before...But where? Or am I just imagining things, It must be my imagination. I shrugged and walked up the pavement and then to the path of my home. I took the keys out of my bag and then walked up the steps to the front door and then unlocked it. I opened the door and closed it behind me. I locked it and then headed up the stairs.

* * *

And I'm done, and that is the first chapter done and dusted, I hope you'll enjoy it c:

The twins won't appear for a bit, but they will appear once Mission City is over, maybe the chapter after Mission City but we shall see.

Anyway, review please, thank you.


	2. Down to the Lake

I'm so, so sorry for the delay! D: Here's chapter two, c:, I hope it will be alright for you. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2

Down to the Lake.

* * *

I sat at my desk as I began to draw on the blank piece of paper on my desk. I glanced out the window and hummed softly as I began to draw again. I tapped my pencil on the desk as I ran my fingers through my hair. I smiled as I began the sketch of the Camaro Sam brought today, I wanted to draw it since Sam brought it home, it's tempting not to. I sighed and then stood up as I stretched. I dusted myself off and walked out of my studio and to my bedroom.

I picked up my phone as it vibrated and I opened to see who sent me the message.

**Are you coming to the party?- Sam.**

I read the text and smirked slightly as I shook my head. I responded to the message Sam sent me.

**Yeah, I got nothing better to do- Bethany. **

I placed my phone on the bed as I went to grab my pyjamas and proceeded to change into my silk pyjamas as I sighed and then rubbed my head. I shrugged and then got changed as I placed the clothing I wore today on the chair that was not far from me. I sighed, my parents won't mind, then again, they wouldn't care if I disappeared for a week and then come back, all they care is about work, nothing else.

I looked out the window as birds flew past the window, a smile appeared on my lips as I sat up as I tapped a finger on the desk I was currently doing my artwork on which I brought with me to my bedroom. I looked to my image as I drew Sam's car he brought. I began to draw once more as birds landed on the tree outside and began to chirp, now that's music to my ears. My smile grew bigger and I began to ink in the image now with my pen as I then sighed and paused at whatever I was doing.

Sam's car seemed...Mysterious, I can't put my finger on it. I shook my head and continued to ink in my image as I let out a small yawn and I then stretched and continued to ink in my image in front of me. I smiled as it was coming along nicely. I yawned and got off from my chair as I stretched and then walked off out of my room and headed downstairs to go and get some food. I walked down each step and eventually reached the bottom as I walked into the kitchen area and opened the fridge. I mumbled and scanned for anything to eat.

I found leftover chicken I cooked the other day and then smiled as I took it out. I hummed into think of what to have with it, I had to learn how to cook thanks to my grandmother because my parents are never home. I tapped my chin and then snapped my fingers as I had an idea. I rummaged in the fridge once again and pulled out lettuce, may as well have a chicken salad. I sighed and went to get a plate and all the things I need to prepare for a salad. I sighed again and looked out the window that looked out to the back garden. I frowned and then shook my head.

* * *

I yawned and stretched as I continued to draw outside sitting on a deckchair as I wore shorts, a white t-shirt and my flip flops as the sun shone down on me, I was sitting on the front garden as I glanced at the Camaro occasionally. I smiled and continued to do my drawing as I hummed softly. I stretched again and then slumped as I picked up my bottle of water and opened it to take a sip of my water. I sighed and closed the lid tight. I glanced to the vehicle sitting on Sam's driveway once again and raised an eye brow.

"You're a weird car." I murmured.

I swear the car chirped but I simply ignored it and continued to do my drawing. I hummed softly and looked up to the sky as I smiled, birds chirped in the air as some flew above me. I shielded my eyes from the sun's rays and smiled as it was another nice day yet again, and best thing about it is that it's the weekend, meaning no more damn tests. I sighed and grinned as I got comfortable and continued to draw my city as a background for my drawn Camaro. I paused and tapped the pencil on my chin as I frowned slightly. I sighed, my parents promised they would phone me but they never did.

My cousin was currently in the army and I missed her badly, I hope she's alright. I sighed and continued to draw my image. I paused and then stretched as I yawned and then rubbed my eye. I mumbled something and then frowned as I slumped in my chair once more. I looked to the vehicle and snapped my fingers just as Sam came out with a bucket and sponge.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Giving the car a wash." Sam answered.

I got off my chair and walked over as I placed my sketch book onto my chair with my pencil on top of the sketch book.

"Hmm...I guess Bee does need a wash."

Bee?" Sam questioned amused.

"What? It's his nickname and short for Bumblebee!" I protested

"You're naming my car Bumblebee?"

I hissed.

"Easy there Tiger." Sam teased.

My scowl turned into a pout as Sam smirked at me, it clicked of why Sam was washing his vehicle.

"I get it, you're trying to impress Mikaela." I teased.

Sam almost dropped his bucket and looked at me as he tried to find the right words, I'm on about Mikaela Banes, I've known her since we were both kids and Sam had this huge crush on her. I giggled as Sam glared at me.

"Whatever." He mumbled. "Help me out."

I snickered and walked over as I was handed a sponge from Sam. I smirked and rubbed the hood of the Camaro, or Bumblebee as I've now named him, I swear the vehicle purred as I scrubbed down softly to not damage the paint

"We're taking Miles with us." Sam told me.

I groaned. "Do we have to?"

"Yes Beth, we have to." Sam answered with a nod.

"B-but Sam." I whimpered.

"You're not gonna change my mind." Sam told me with a serious face, well, trying to.

I scowled and continued scrubbing as Sam was also scrubbing the vehicle.

"Well your popularity level will fall with Miles." I said, trying to convince him.

"Yeah but it's nice to be different."

"Different? Seriously? This is Miles we're talking about!"

"Don't be a downer Beth, chin up."

"Yeah, yeah." I grumbled.

"Don't come crying to me if Miles screws up your chance of getting Mikaela." I added.

"He won't screw me up." Sam assured me.

"Yeah, but Mikaela is dating Trent, the biggest jerk of the school or are you forgetting." I pointed out.

Sam flinched. "I haven't forgotten."

I sighed and continued to clean the Camaro.

Sam washed the car down once we were done with the scrubbing.

"There, all shiny and clean." I cooed as Sam grinned.

"Thanks for the help." Sam told me.

I nodded. "No problem."

"Now I should definitely impress her now."

I shook my head. "Maybe if you had the newer version you would of definitely impress her, chicks love the sexy sports cars nowadays."

Sam looked at me in a weird way as I grinned and crossed my arms.

"You are so weird." Sam muttered.

"Hey! Not as weird as Miles!" I hissed as Sam laughed.

I sometimes question my life.

* * *

It was now later on during the day and I exited the house with my keys, I was wearing denim shorts, a white tank top with a puffy jacket and my flip flops. I went around to the back to see Ron constructing a path.

"Ron this one is uneven." Judy called as she moved it with her foot.

"Yeah probably." Ron answered.

"And this one is wobbly."

"Probably so."

"Oh why couldn't we hire a professional." Judy sighed.

"Hello." I greeted.

"Hi Beth." Judy greeted cheerfully.

Sam came out of the house as I walked along the path. Ron groaned.

"This is why I do not like footprints on my grass." Ron hissed.

"Wha? There isn't any footprints." Sam protested.

"This is why I built my path, now why don't you move off my grass and onto my path."

"It's family grass Dad." Sam protested.

"You will understand when you get your own grass."

I covered my mouth as Sam approached and opened the vehicle as I climbed in.

"I want you home by 11 o'clock." Judy called.

"Yeah." Sam mumbled."

"11 o'clock." Ron repeated.

"Let's go!" I chirped.

"Don't need to tell me twice." Sam muttered as he started the engine.

* * *

I wanted to stay in the front but Sam said for me to sit in the back, sadly Sam won the argument.

So here I was, sitting in the back of the vehicle, on the way over to the lake we picked up Miles who was now sitting in the front. I looked out the window with a bored expression, I should of brought my iPod with me. I sighed and shifted.

"Are you sure we're invited to this party?" Miles asked.

"Of course Miles, it's a lake, it's public property." Sam assured him.

We came to the curb.

"Oh my god, dude Mikaela is here." Sam breathed as I rolled my eyes.

"Am I good?" Sam asked.

"You're good." Miles answered as all three of us climbed out.

I remained by Bumblebee as I leaned against the vehicle.

"Oh great, the ghoul is here."

I narrowed my eyes to Zoe as her friends giggled. I ignored her and crossed my arms as Trent was talking to Sam. I heard footsteps and didn't bother to open my eyes.

"What a crap looking car, yours?" Zoe asked as her friends laughed.

"It's not mine." I said coldly.

"Oooh, touché." Zoe scoffed as she walked off with her nose up in the air followed by her friends.

I sighed and leaned against the Camaro.

"Sorry bout that." I murmured.

I heard a the engine rumble as I looked up to the sky. I frowned and climbed into the vehicle as I sat in the back. I jumped in fright as Miles climbed through the window.

"There's something called a door." I grumbled.

I jumped as the radio came on.

"_Who's gonna drive you home." _

I raised an eye brow, curious of what Bee was up to. Hmm...Something tells me we got a matchmaker Camaro on hand.

"What's up with your radio?" Miles asked.

"I'm gonna drive her home." Sam muttered as I looked at him.

"She's an evil jock concubine man, let her hitch-hike." Miles said as he waved his arms.

"Miles she lives ten miles from here, this may be my only chance." Sam growled.

"Alright, we'll put her in the back with Beth."

"Did you say put her in the back?"

"All right, Miles, I need you out of my car." Sam announced.

"What? You can't do this to me! Bros before hoes!"

I sighed as Sam kicked Miles out and went chasing Mikaela.

"Mikaela! It's Sam, Witwicky? Listen I wondering if I could ride you home. wait, no I mean give you a ride home in my car! To your house!" Sam stuttered as I slapped a hand to my forehead.

Mikaela paused and opened the door as she climbed in. I leaned back and stretched as we sat in awkward silence.

"I can't believe that I'm here right now." Mikaela muttered.

"Oh well, uh, if you want you can duck down It won't hurt my feelings." Sam said as I pinched the ridge of my nose.

"Oh. No! I didn't mean here with you! I just meant in this situation." Mikaela explained.

I yawned and stretched as I curled up and rested my head on the seat as I fell asleep, I stayed up until three in the morning, watching a movie and drawing while snacking on chocolate, not healthy but I'm a teenager, so what do you expect.

* * *

I blinked as I felt someone poke me. I groaned and sat up as I clutched my head.

"Sorry Beth." Sam apologized.

"Are we back?" I asked tiredly.

Sam nodded. "Yeah we are."

"How did it go?" I asked.

"Erm...Not good." Sam admitted.

I sighed and climbed out the vehicle as I stretched to get feeling back in my body.

"Better luck next time." I said as I patted him on the shoulder.

Sam looked at me and gave me a smile as I smiled back. We went our separate ways as Sam went to his home as I went to mine. I went to the door and unlocked it as I stepped inside. I locked the door behind me and then leaned against the door. I sighed and looked to the ceiling, the clock ticking on the wall as I looked to it, we were back at 11 o'clock, the curfew Sam was suppose to be back at.

I unleaned from the wall and walked to go upstairs as I dragged myself, I was still tired from staying up until three in the morning. I rubbed my eye as I sighed and then yawned as I stretched. I climbed up the stairs and eventually reached the top. I went to my room and placed my keys on the bedside cabinet. I sighed and kicked my flip flops off and rubbed my eye. But I gotta wonder

How did Miles get home?

I shrugged and looked around as I took my jacket off. I frowned and blinked.

Giving up I went to change and settle down for the night.

* * *

Done! Hope it was alright.

Thanks for reading and please review, thank you.


	3. Not a Ordinary Car

Sorry for the delay *Runs to hide*

* * *

Chapter 3

Not a Ordinary Car.

* * *

I curled up as I was sleeping peacefully. I rolled onto my stomach as I had one leg out of the covers as I snuggled into my pillow and let out a yawn as I sighed in bliss as I continued my sleeping, I wore a white t-shirt and black tracksuit bottoms. I opened my eyes slightly to hear a car engine but I fell back asleep, probably Sam going out for a drive or something like that.

Wait...Sam has an curfew.

I snapped my eyes open and got out of bed quickly as I scrambled to get my flat shoes on my feet rather quickly. I ran down the hall and down the stairs. I unlocked the house and quickly locked it as I stuffed my keys into my runner's jacket. I went to get my bike and rode it as I went after Sam.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Someone stole my car!" He answered in a panic.

My eyes widened as we continued chasing the car. Sam was on his phone but I didn't pay attention to that at all, my top priority is getting Bee back from the thieves. Sam was talking through his mobile as we continued to chase the runaway Camaro. We came to some yard of some sort. Sam and I dumped our bikes and we ran forward, the car went this way. We came to a stop and I looked around, clearly confused by the whole situation. I frowned.

"U-uh, B-Beth." Sam stammered.

I looked at him. "What?"

"Look." He then whispered.

I looked over to see what he was looking at, to my shock and awe, it was a robot, an real life robot that was walking and moving about.

"Whoa." I breathed.

I moved from my position, I had to go up, I just had to.

"Beth! What are you doing!" Sam asked in a panic.

"Gonna get a closer look." I answered as I never took my eyes off him.

It hit me. It was Bee, it had to be, no other car was yellow with black stripes, my throat was dry as I approached. I watched him shine something into the night sky, it hit me, it was the same symbol on the steering wheel. I came to a stop and continued to watch. I felt like going up to him and touch him. I still can't believe it's really Bumblebee.

Sam and I both flinched as there was a growl. I looked over to see two dogs growling at us.

"Oh fudge." I muttered, I don't swear much.

Sam and I went running as they followed us. We entered a warehouse and we both climbed the crates. I gripped onto Sam for dear life. I flinched and hissed as I felt something sink into my hand and then pulled away. I looked to my hand to see it was bloody and I bit my bottom lip, I just got bitten.

"Beth!"

I gritted my teeth as Sam helped me closer to him as my hand trembled in pain. I heard wood snap and looked to see it was Bee as he drove through. My breathing was heavy from my hand wound as it throbbed in utter pain.

"Here take the keys, I don't want it anymore, cars yours!" Sam yelped as he tossed the key and dragged me outside as my hand flinched.

I heard the sirens as I saw the police.

"Wow, listen. Listen, listen, good you're here." He exclaimed as I panted in pain.

"Let me see your hands!" The officer exclaimed.

"My car was stolen!" Sam argued as he held up my hand. "And my friend is hurt!"

"S-Sam." I whimpered as he gripped my wrist tightly.

He must of realized and released my hand and gave me an apologetic look.

"Shut up and let me see your hands!"

Sam raised them and I struggled as the hand trembled from the pain I was getting.

"Call for an ambulance." The first officer said. "So this girl can get her hand fixed and have the rabies shot."

I bit back the urge to groan as Sam whacked his head on the bonnet and I flinched from that.

This was gonna be a long night.

* * *

Sam and I sat in a chair as we spent the night in a jail cell which was not comfortable and didn't help my hand, a paramedic was waiting at the police station when we arrived and I was treated. I was told to take painkillers if the pain came back to the hand.

Sam at the moment was explaining the story as I sat there in silence.

"Look, I can't be any clearer than how crystal clear I am being. It just stood up." Sam explained as I said nothing.

"It stood up." The officer said, not believing a word he was saying.

"Okay Chiefie. Time to fill her up. And no drippy-drippy." The officer said as he handed a tissue and container. Sam looked at the objects if they were foreign.

"What are you rolling?" the officer questioned "Whippets? Goofballs? A little wowie sauce on the side?"

I can't believe this guy thinks Sam is on drugs, honestly.

"I'm not on any drugs." Sam told him flatly.

"What's these? Found it in your pocket. '___Mojo_.' Is that what the kids are doing now? Little bit of Mojo."

Dear god!

"Those are my dog's pain pills." Sam told him as I nodded in agreement.

"You know, a Chihuahua. A little..." Ron explained and made gestures with his hands.

The officer covered his face and then noticed Sam was looking at his gun in the hoister.

"What was that? You eyeballing my piece, 50 Cent? You wanna go? Make something happen. ___DO IT_ 'Cause I promise you I will bust you up."

Sam leaned forward as I watched on.

"Are you on drugs?" Sam asked quietly.

I let out a snort of amusement as Ron pinched the ridge of his nose as if he had a huge headache, but no matter what, I couldn't get Bumblebee out of my head.

* * *

We stepped out the station as I jumped each step. I was in a giddy mood today for some reason, I can't explain it at all, I was just in a damn good mood.

* * *

Barricade growled to himself as humans walked past him, if he wasn't in his alt form, he would had a look of disgust on his faceplate.

The black mech was on the lookout for a human male that went by the name of Sam Witwicky.

He found him.

The human boy was walking down the street looking miserable while an older human male was giving him a stern look, to Barricade's surprise there was a human female who looked cheerful, she had an amused look and was looking at the two males, the bandage on her hand was a huge hint she had taken

damage somewhere, she would flinch in pain occasionally.

The Decepticon watched them, but was mainly watching the two younger humans, the mech did a quick search as the name Bethany appeared on the screen.

Both human and image matched perfectly.

There was something odd about this human female, something the con can't put his processor on it, she was intriguing to him.

Barricade knew there was more to her, something much more.

And he was determined to find out, no matter what. He watched them round the corner and out of sight as the con left the area.

But he couldn't get the black haired human off his processor, no matter how hard he tried to forget, he couldn't, as disgusting as it sounded to the con, he wanted to get close to her to see what was so different about this human.

And he'll find out one way or another of what makes her so different to other disgusting organics that walk upon this planet.

* * *

I entered the house as I sighed, my hand throbbed in pain and I frowned. I walked to the stairs and went up them. I need a shower and a nap.

After I did all that. I changed into a grey thin jumper and denim shorts and I went to lie on my bed as I yawned. I allowed sleep to take over.

* * *

And I am done.

Sorry it was shorter than the last chapter, I hope the next one will be longer.

Anyway, please review.


	4. Visitors and Second Meeting

New chapter, sorry for the delay :3.

The Autobots finally appear in this chapter!

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4

Visitors and Second Meeting.

* * *

I continued to sleep as I curled up and snuggled into the pillow. I sighed in bliss as the pain overwhelmed me and I fell into a sleep. I felt my hand throb in pain as I stirred and turned onto my other side and continued to sleep peacefully. I wriggled my nose and then mumbled as I heard my phone go off. I ignored it and turned onto my other side once more, but my phone continued to ring and my eyes snapped open. I sat up and mumbled as I rubbed my forehead. I picked my mobile off the desk and checked to see who it was.

"Hello?" I mumbled.

"_Beth! You gotta help me! Miles didn't believe me!" _Came Sam's panicked voice on the other side.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"_It's Satan's Camaro! It's in my front yard and it's stalking me!" _Sam yelped.

I almost dropped my phone. I knew he was on about Bumblebee.

"Sam stay inside!" I told him sternly "I'll be there shortly!"

I hung up as I kicked the covers off me and grabbed my black flat shoes as I placed them on my feet. I also grabbed my leather jacket and placed it on me as I grabbed my keys from the table and rushed out the door. I quickly went down the stairs and then out my front door as I closed it behind me and locked it.

I stepped down the steps and froze as I spotted said Camaro. Sam was right. I jogged over and came to a stop not far from the Camaro.

"Bumblebee." I whispered.

The car spun around and gave a cheerful beep from the horn. I blinked and walked over to him.

"You silly car, what are you up to?" I asked.

There was silence and I frowned, great, I'm going insane, talking to a car, correction, robot. I approached him and touched the bonnet as he didn't budge from his spot. My frown deepened and then I blinked as the driver side of the door opened, curiosity got the better of me and I approached the door. I looked at it and went to go and peek inside. I placed both knees on the seat.

Probably not one of the best moves I did.

I yelped as the door closed, hitting my behind and I fell to lay on the seats. I groaned and sat up in a daze. I went to the handle of the door but couldn't open it. I groaned and tried more.

"Come on Bee, this isn't funny." I said sternly.

There was a chirp from the radio as I frowned. I crossed my arms and glared at the radio.

"You silly car." I murmured.

_'You're safe...With me.' _Came from the radio.

I frowned. "What?"

I never got an answer as Sam burst through the door with his mother's bike. I jumped in fright as the engine roared to life and tore after Sam. I looked on in disbelief and utter confusion, what was going on?

We continued to follow Sam.

"Whoa! Sam watch out for that..."

I watched as Sam flipped on some pavement. I slapped a hand to my forehead.

"...Sticking up pavement."

I sighed as Bumblebee went somewhere and I looked around. I frowned and crossed my arms. I did spot a Mustang with the words 'To Punish and Enslave' on it, wait...Police cars don't have that at all.

"What's up with that car?" I asked myself.

"_Barricade_" Came the answer from the radio.

My eyes widened as I looked to the car once more as it rounded a corner. I shifted to get comfortable. I looked around for any sign of Sam, sadly I couldn't see him. I rubbed my head and then frowned, where did he go?

We eventually found him and Mikaela as Barricade was advancing on them. My eyes widened.

"Trip him up!" I said.

Bee speed up and did a sharp turn, knocking the bot down. The door opened and I stuck my head out.

"Beth!?" Sam asked in shock.

"Well don't just stand there!" I snapped. "GET IN!"

I moved to the back as Sam and Mikaela climbed into the front of the car. The door closed.

"Floor it!" I said in a panic.

The wheels screech as we left. Barricade was not far behind up and I looked around and swallowed hard as I muttered something under my breath.

"Oh my god, we're going to die, we're going to die!" Mikaela shrieked.

"No,no,no, trust me he's a kick ass driver." Sam assured her.

We crashed through a window as I yelped in surprise.

"We're going to die!" Sam yelped, so much for calming her down Sam.

I looked out the back window to see Barricade was following us and I sighed, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

After driving for god knows how many hours. Bumblebee reversed as we watched the cop car drive past. I sighed to hear the locks go down as Sam and Mikaela tried to open the door.

"Great, locked in." Sam told us.

"At least Bumblebee got away from him." I said.

"Seriously?" Sam asked.

"Yes Sam, you should be thankful Bee got us away from Barricade."

"How do you know the cop car's name?" Mikaela asked me.

"Bee told me." I answered as I scrambled to the front and sat between Sam and Mikaela.

I looked to where the keys were. I swallowed hard as they turned and the engine suddenly came to life. Bumblebee shot forward and over a bridge just as Barricade came into view. Bumblebee did a sharp turn and we tumbled out. I let out a loud yelp of pain as I landed on my bad hand.

"Ow! Crap!" I hissed.

I stood up as Bumblebee transformed and I looked on in awe. I spotted Barricade as he also transformed and slammed himself into Bumblebee. I swallowed hard as my hand started to ache again. I noticed Barricade had some kind of spinning ball thing as he swung it about. I spotted some kind of smaller robot come from his compartment as I squealed from shock. I noticed Barricade was looking at me as I swallowed hard. My baby blue eyes met blood red metallic eyes, I noticed slight curiosity, wait...Was Barricade curious...About me? I felt someone grab my wrist and saw it was Sam.

"Come on!" He exclaimed to me as he began to run off, dragging me with him as that small robot chased us.

It was gibbering in another language. I saw Bumblebee go soaring in the air and I swallowed hard as we continued to run, the small robot tackled Sam as he released my wrist. I gasped in shock.

"It got me! Oh god it got me" Sam said in a panic

I felt helpless. I noticed it was looking me as I swallowed, it was also curious about me, am I made of energy or something? I felt a faint pounding in my head, it was painful. I broke contact with the smaller robot as the pain subsided, what was that about? Sam pushed it off him but the robot tackled him again. I looked for any weapon to help. I spotted Mikaela approach us as she began to cut it's head off with a buzz saw. I covered my mouth as the robot began to move.

"Not so tough without a head are ya!" Sam sneered as he kicked it.

We heard it yell as it went soaring then a crash. I couldn't hear the brawl between Barricade and Bumblebee as I frowned, what's up with that?

"Come on." Sam told us.

We walked the way we came as we came to a stop at a hill. I heard heavier footsteps and sighed in relief as it was only Bumblebee.

"What is it?" Mikaela asked.

"It's a robot." Sam answered.

I began to walk up the hill slowly as the tingly feeling returned like I had when Sam first got his car. I looked to my fingers and I frowned

"But it's like a really advanced, you know like a super-robot. It's probably Japanese."

"I don't think it's Japanese." I breathed. "I mean, it moves on it's own."

"Beth what are you doing!?" Sam asked in a panic.

"Getting a better look." I answered.

"Are you insane, they just had a giant droid death match." Mikaela told me.

I ignored her and swallowed hard.

"I think it wants something from me." Sam told us.

"What?" Mikaela asked.

"Because the other one was on about my Ebay page." Sam explained.

"You are the strangest boy I ever met." Mikaela said.

Don't I know it. I got so close I never realized until I was literately touching him. I blinked and moved my hand away.

"Can you talk?" Sam asked.

_"____XM satellite radio…__**digital cable brings you**__… __broadcasting system…"_

"So you talk through the radio." Sam said.

"Thank you, you're beautiful, you're wonderful, you're wonderful." Bumblebee answered as he clapped his hands. I giggled.

"So a few nights ago, what was that about?" Sam asked.

_"____**Message from Starfleet, captain**__…__through the inanimate vastness of space…__**angels will reign down like visitors from heaven**__,__hallelujah!__" _

"Visitors from heaven? What are you like an alien or something?" Mikaela asked.

Bee pointed at her and I moved backwards as he turned back into the Camaro. My eyes widened and I smiled.

"Any more questions you wanna ask?" Came a voice from the radio as the door opened.

"He wants us to get in the car." Sam said as he came to a conclusion.

"And go where?" Mikaela asked.

"50 years from now when you look back at your life don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?" Sam said as I climbed in the vehicle to be in the back.

"Guys, don't forget; you only live once." I pointed out.

Sam and Mikaela exchanged glances as they also climbed in as I smiled.

* * *

The drive was quiet and peaceful, nobody utter a word as the steering wheel turned on it's own. I sat in the back while Sam and Mikaela were in the front. I let out a yawn.

"Do you have a seatbelt?" Sam asked Mikaela.

"No."

"Um...I think you should sit on my lap." Sam said as I snorted.

"Why?" Mikaela asked.

"Well you know, safety first."

"Alright."

I watched as Mikaela went to climb to sit on Sam's lap. I couldn't believe it!

"You know, the seatbelt thing was a pretty good idea." Mikaela told Sam as he let out a soft laugh.

"Thanks." He murmured.

I looked out the window as I shifted to get in a comfortable position.

"You know what I don't get." Mikaela spoke up.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Why, if he is supposed to be this super-advanced robot, does he turn into this piece of crap Camaro?"

Bumblebee came to a stop and kicked Sam and Mikaela out. My eyes widened as the door closed and I blinked in a panic. I heard Sam ramble as we drove off.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I asked in shock.

I spotted him turn onto two wheels as I yelped in shock. I spotted a Camaro 2007 and I watched him scan it. I screamed in delight as the vehicle changed into the latest version, the insides were brand new.

"Holy shit!" I squealed, remember I said I don't swear much? I just threw that out the window.

Bumblebee came to a stop and I hopped out to look at it, it was the 2007 version. I shrieked in delight as Sam and Mikaela turned around and looked on in disbelief.

"What!" Sam cried as I squealed loudly.

I went to climb back into the vehicle as Sam and Mikaela soon joined me. I was bouncing in the seat as I hummed to myself.

"This is so awesome!" I squeaked.

For once, Sam was speechless.

* * *

We came to a stop as we all climbed back out and spotted meteorites zoom past. We climbed back in and drove to one of them that was nearest to us.

Bumblebee gently opened a gate as we entered. I looked around and swallowed hard as we came to a stop. Sam, Mikaela and I climbed out and began to run through the field. I looked around as the stars were out for the night. I looked to my watch, can't believe we're out this late and I got a feeling I won't be going home to sleep or rest. We came to a stop as we spotted some pod. I watched it open and this gigantic robot came out. I realized it gave me a quick glance and I frowned as it ran off, what is it with alien robots looking at me for? Do I have energy inside me or something?

We ran back and climbed into Bumblebee as the Camaro drove off and to another destination.

* * *

After more travelling we came to a stop at an alleyway. We all climbed out and looked around as I wiped the sweat off my forehead.

"You ok Beth?" Sam asked me in concern.

I nodded. "I'm fine."

"Is your hand playing up?"

"Yes."

Mikaela looked confused until she spotted my bandaged hand. Her eyes widened and she looked at me in disbelief.

"Dog bit me." I answered.

She never answered as I heard engines. I looked ahead to see a black GMC Topkick, a search and rescue Hummer, a Pontiac Solstice which I had seen when we first got Bee. I resisted the urge to groan and lastly Peterbilt 379 Semi which was red and blue. I spotted the same Symbol on Bumblebee's steering wheel as it was on the grill. Sam grabbed my wrist and gently dragged me to him as we watched them transform.

I blinked and looked in awe, the semi was huge! Taller than all of them. I swallowed hard as I watched him kneel down until he was eye level with us. I noticed he looked at me and I blinked as he turned his attention to Sam.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, the descendant of Archibald Witwicky?" He asked as I shuddered, his voice was deep yet calm and I could see the aura of leadership radiate off him even though I couldn't see auras.

"They know your name." Mikaela breathed.

"And his great-grandfathers too." I said and then swallowed.

"Yeah." Sam answered

"My name is Optimus are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." He said calmly as I swallowed.

"But you can call us Autobots for short." The Hummer said.

"Autobots." I repeated as I allowed it to slip and boy, did it taste good.

"What's crackin lil bitches." The Solstice said as I smiled.

"My first Lieutenant. Designation: Jazz." Optimus introduced.

"Looks like a cool place to kick it." he said after doing some funky moves and poses as he then sat on the car.

"Um...Saying Bitches to humans doesn't go down well." I told Jazz.

He looked at me and then grinned. "Thanks for the advice doll."

I blushed and looked away, I can't believe he called me that.

"How did he learn to talk like that?" Sam asked in surprise.

"We've learnt Earth's languages through the World Wide Web." Optimus explained.

"Ahh the joys of the internet and translators." I said and then nodded.

I watched the black robot come forward as he brought his cannons out. I grinned as Sam gulped next to me.

"My weapons specialist, Ironhide." Optimus told us.

"You feeling lucky, punks." Ironhide asked as Sam swallowed.

"Easy Ironhide." Optimus warned.

"Just kidding, I wanted to show off my cannons." Ironhide explained.

"That was cool." I squeaked. Sam looked at me if I was insane.

"You're crazy!"

"Well gee, thanks Sammy." I said as I looked at Ironhide. "How much damage can they do?" I asked innocently.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet." Optimus gestured to the Hummer as he sniffed the air.

"The boy's pheromone levels suggest he wants to mate with one of the females." Ratchet stated calmly.

I sniggered and shoved Sam into Mikaela.

"Wha? Damn it Beth!" Sam growled as I smiled innocently.

"And it appears one of the females sustained an injury."

I took a step forward. "Yeah that's me." I admitted.

"May I?"

I hesitated but gave in and walked towards Ratchet as I climbed onto the awaiting hand. I was lifted up and swallowed as I was a good feet off the ground. I held up the hand that got hurt. I heard Jazz whistle.

"That's some injury." Jazz told me.

"Yeah well, that's what happens when you allow your hand to become a vicious dog's chew toy." I explained as the tingly feeling became extremely strong, it was so strong I didn't bother to hide my shudder as I chill went up my spine.

I flinched as I felt something sharp pierce my skin. I looked to see it was a needle and I blinked in surprise.

"It will help subside the pain." Ratchet told me as I was lowered.

I didn't protest and was set on the floor as I dusted my jacket off and went back to walk to Sam and Mikaela.

"You look familiar young one, I feel we met somewhere before." Ratchet told me as I turned around and looked at him in utter confusion.

We stared at each other, his expression was unreadable but he then smiled as I blinked.

"It is you." He said and nodded.

"Whoa!" I heard Jazz say

I blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"I thought so." I heard Optimus mutter.

Sam and I exchanged glances as I shrugged.

"You already know your guardian Bumblebee." Optimus told us.

"Told you it was Bumblebee." I declared to Sam happily as he scowled at me.

"Check on the rep, yep second to none."

I couldn't help but giggle as Sam grinned.

"So you're my guardian huh." Sam said as Bumblebee nodded.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them." Ratchet explained to us as he shot a laser at the yellow bot.

Mikaela turned to face Optimus as she stared at him.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"We are here looking for the All Spark. And we must find it before Megatron." Optimus told us seriously.

"Mega-what?" Sam asked as I began to ponder, I feel like I heard that name before, but where?

I blinked and watched Optimus press something as a hologram appeared. I squeaked from shock and moved out of the way. My eyes widened as I saw blood red metallic eyes, but these were different from Barricade's, my head pounded in my skull as I took a quiet, shaky breath.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed."

I watched as he stabbed another bot and I cringed.

"Our war finally consumed the planet, and the All Spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth where Captain Witwicky found him."

"Whoa, my grandfather." Sam said.

"So the giant ice man your grandfather discovered was really Megatron." I said as I came to a conclusion.

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates. Megatron crash landed before he could retrieve the cube. Captain Witwicky accidentally activated his navigation system." Optimus told us.

"The coordinates to the cubes location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."

I crossed my arms. "Well that does explain the strange symbol on his glasses."

"How do you know about his glasses?" Sam asked.

"Ebay." Optimus simply answered.

I smacked the back of Sam's head as he yelped.

"What was that for!?" Sam demanded.

"For trying to sell your grandfather's glasses idiot! That's how Barricade probably found out about the glasses." I growled.

"If the Decepticons find the Allspark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army." Ratchet explained.

"And the human race will be extinguished." Optimus told us.

"Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival." Optimus told him slowly as everyone looked at him.

"Please tell me you know where those glasses are?" Mikaela asked.

Sam looked at her as I crossed my arms.

"They must be at yours Sam. I saw them the other day when I went over." I answered and every bot relaxed at the answer I gave.

"I don't get it." Sam said loudly as he looked at Optimus and then Ratchet. "Do you know Beth or something?"

Optimus smiled. "Bethany Jane Smith was in a coma at a young age."

"What!" Sam yelped as he looked at me in disbelief as my eyes widened. "You never told me that!"

"I...I guess it slipped my mind." I said and then smiled nervously.

The pieces came together as I finally remembered. It clicked into place.

"Of course! How could I be so stupid!" I exclaimed.

Sam frowned. "What?"

I looked at him. "I'm sure you remember a accident years ago involving a reckless driver?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah I...Wait...you're the one who got hit full force!?"

I nodded. "Yes I did, and during my coma..."

"That is where we met her." Ratchet told them.

"Of course once I came out of my coma, that is where we lost contact." I joined in and then rolled my shoulders. "Never saw them since...Until now."

"I wasn't certain at first." Ratchet explained. "But now that I had a good look at her, it is the same child we met all those years ago."

"You've certainly grown." Optimus commented.

I gave a small smile.

I rubbed my hands together. "Alrighty, enough chit chat, haven't we got something to do?"

I watched as they all transformed back into their alt mode. I grinned and ran over until I glomped Jazz's hood. He chuckled and opened the door.

"Get in lil lady."

I didn't hesitate to climb in as I sat in the passenger seat. I can't believe I was sitting in a Solstice, boy, I can't wait to see Zoe's expression.

I closed my eyes briefly.

* * *

___A small child wondered about as she clutched her teddy, the last thing she remembered was feeling pain and then nothing. She sniffled and looked around even more._

_"__It's alright young one." _

___She jumped and turned to face a pair of blue optics as a few more came into view. She said nothing and stared at them._

_"__What is your designation little one."_

_"__Bethany." She answered in a quiet tone._

_"__Poor thing, she looks so scared." Came a feminine voice._

_"__Indeed she does."_

_"__Hmm, she is alive, but in a deep stasis." _

_"__Deep stasis?"_

_"__Yes, she sustained a injury, a horrific one at that."_

___She soon tilted her head and clutched her teddy._

_"__Name?" She asked quietly._

_"__Of course young one, my name is Optimus Prime."_

_"__Ratchet, when will she recover?" Optimus asked the medic._

_"__Only time will tell."_

* * *

I snapped my eyes open as I sat up slightly, looks like I had a flashback. I rubbed my eye and allowed sleep to take over.

* * *

And I'm done.

Plot twist! Muahahahah!

And a long chapter to boot :D

Oh yes, if your wondering how the bots met Beth, lets say they met her whenever they recharged

I can't promise the next chapter being long, but we shall see.

Review please, thank you


	5. Not a Good Night

Next chapter.

Er...Enjoy and there's a bit of a plot twist :D

* * *

Chapter 5

Not a Good Night.

* * *

I had ended up falling asleep as the ride was quiet and soothing, it didn't help that Jazz had the heating on either so that was the last straw for me and I simply allowed my eyes to close and fall into a sleep. I curled up slightly.

* * *

_I looked around, I'm having a serious case of deja vu all over again. I frowned and hugged myself as I looked around the area I was in._

"_Well, what do we have here." Came a purr._

_I blinked but then flinched slightly as my head began to pound, just like when I saw that little bot who was with Barricade, but it's hurting more than normal. I swallowed and had to try and cope with the pain but that was not working at all, my head continued to pound in my skill...Wait...Pound in my skull? Now where did my head pound in the skull...Oh no!...Don't tell me he's..._

"_It's been a while fleshy."_

_I tensed as something metallic ran up my spine and caused a chill to go down my spine. I slowly turned around and face the last mech I ever wanted to face. I swallowed hard and hugged myself, why me? Why did had to be Megatron?...He knows me?_

"_What's the matter fleshy? Do I make you nervous?" Megatron cooed darkly._

"_...What do you mean...It's been a while?" I managed to get out._

"_Ah, so you do talk, we met once before but you wouldn't remember as you were only a child and my brother would keep you out of sight."_

_I said nothing and simply frowned._

"_There's something different about you, I do not know what it is yet, but whatever it is...It's a good thing."_

_Well thank the lord._

"_Once I'm freed from my cursed prison, the allspark will be mine! And so will this planet."_

_I could feel myself wake up, and thank god I am waking up too._

"_And don't think you can escape, you're mine! You're my little pet!"_

_I swallowed hard. _

"_Until next time my little pet." Megatron purred as I blacked out._

* * *

I jolted awake and blinked as I wiped the sweat off my forehead.

"Ya alright girl."

I blinked and looked to the radio as I looked around, we were still travelling along the road. I sighed and patted my chest.

"I'm fine." I assured him, I wasn't gonna tell him about the dream I had.

"Ya sure?"

I nodded. "Yup!"

"Well yer heart rate says otherwise."

"You can sense that?" I asked and tilted my head.

"Yup, I ain't a medic, but I can sense it."

I said nothing and looked out the window as I breathed out. I refuse to tell any of the bots that Megatron visited me in my dream I just had. I rubbed my hand over my bandage and then looked out the window once more.

"Ya sure yer alright Beth?"

I nodded. "Fantastic!"

* * *

We came to a stop outside the alleyway of where Sam's house was. I got out of Jazz and patted the bonnet as I ran over to Sam and Mikaela.

"I need you to stay here, all right?" Sam said to Mikaela as he got out of Bumblebee. "You got to stay here and you're gonna watch them."

"Yeah I get it." Mikaela assured him.

Sam was going to say something else but I shoved him.

"She gets it Sam, move out." I said to him.

Sam ran across the grass while I went on the path.

"Thanks for staying on my path." Ron said sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah. No, no, Dad. Hey!" Sam greeted as he pressed against the screen door.

"Um...Sam forgot about your path Mr Witwicky." I said and then smiled.

"I'm gonna sweep the whole thing right now. How about that?" Sam said to him.

"You know, I buy half your car…then I bail you out of jail and then I just decide to do all your chores." Ron told Sam

"The chores." Sam repeated.

How can you forget about the chores Sam!? Honestly! I shook my head and crossed my arms.

"Yeah, life is great, huh?" Ron said to Sam.

"Life…life is fantastic, is how good it is." Sam said and turned around as I did the same thing, we saw Optimus standing up. Oh damn. "It's so…oh, the trash cans. Sorry, dad. I'm gonna do the trash cans right now."

"No, no. I don't want you to strain yourself." Ron told Sam as he tried to open the door but Sam was preventing him from doing so.

"No, no, I won't strain myself dad. It would hurt my feelings if you do it." Sam said.

"You sure? I don't mind, I don't-"

"I promise….no, no, no, I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna do the trash cans and I'm gonna scrape the grill and I'm gonna…" I looked to see the Autobots were coming into the backyard. "…I'm gonna sweep up the whole house right now." I looked to see Bumblebee was right around the corner, shushing the others.

"Right now?" Ron asked him.

"Right now. The…I love you. God, I love you, just so much right now." Sam told his father as I bit back the urge to laugh.

"You know your mom wanted me to ground you. You're ten minutes late."

"Right? Oh, well, just another thing you did for me, dad, because you're such a swell guy."

Ron looked at me. "Your mother called me, she said you didn't answer your phone. I assured her you were probably busy."

I remembered my phone was back at the house. I resisted the urge to slap myself.

"...This shows that you're an awesome guy Mr Witwicky!" I blurted out.

"What are you looking at?" He asked me.

"I saw a raccoon!" I blurted out again. "But it's gone now."

"All right, I love you! Sleep good, handsome man!" Sam said as Ron left the screen door.

"What are you doing" Sam hissed.

I looked to Optimus, he looked insulted that I said raccoon when I was looking at him. I smiled nervously and then shrugged.

"No, no, watch the path! Watch the path! Watch the – ___Please, please__._" Sam stammered and spluttered.

"No, no, wait. No, no!"

I flinched as Ron's fountain got crushed under Optimus' foot and I shook my head. Sam however, was having a panic attack.

"Oops, sorry my bad." I snickered of how human Optimus sounded.

"Oh, I—" Sam flew his hands in the air against his chest. "You couldn't… You couldn't wait for five… You couldn't wait for five minutes?"

Sam was getting panicking, his body constantly moving. "I told you to just stay! Just stay! God!"

I noticed Optimus was looking at me.

"If it's about that raccoon comment! I'm sorry ok!" I exclaimed. "Be lucky I didn't called you a rat."

Optimus looked even more insulted as Sam was saying something to Mikaela. I noticed Mojo came out from the door and went over to Ironhide. I noticed the chihuahua lifted his leg. My eyes widened.

"Mojo! Mojo don't you dare! Don't go pee pee!" I shrieked.

My warning came too late and I whimpered as the tiny dog went airborne.

"Mojo! Off the robot!" Sam exclaimed.

"Oh wet."

"No, no, no, no, no, no! Easy! Easy! Hold on! Hold! This is Mojo. This is Mojo. He's a pet of ours." Sam said as he held Mojo.

"He's a pet. Okay? That's all. If you could just put the guns away…"Sam said. "Put the…put them away please."

"You have a rodent infestation. Shall I terminate?" Ironhide asked.

"No this is a Chihuahua, we love Chihuahua." Sam said to him.

"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot!"

"He peed on you? Bad Mojo." Sam scolded as he shook the dog.

"Bad Mojo." Ironhide repeated.

Sam went to take his dog indoors as I looked around.

"Ugh, that's gonna rust." Ironhide complained

"Beth, you do babysitting duty." Sam told me.

"Thanks a lot!" I growled.

Sam ran indoors as I frowned and looked around as I crossed my arms.

"Bethany, it would be wise if you helped Sam." Optimus told me.

"I guess." I sighed.

I climbed onto the hand and then was lifted until I could reached the window. I climbed in and fell onto my face. I groaned and clutched my face as I then rubbed it. I looked out to the window. I never noticed Mikaela in the room also.

"Err...Sam."

He came to the window and looked out to see they were in their alt mode, in the garden

"Not hiding guys!" I hissed as Sam was babbling.

Optimus transformed and I pinched the ridge of my nose.

"Autobots, fall back." He ordered.

"What's the matter with you!" Ratchet growled.

"Can't you be quiet? He wants us to be quiet!"

"Hey oldies! Stop arguing like an old married couple!" I growled.

Ratchet turned around to only collied with the wires. I slapped a hand to my forehead as his sirens went off and he collied to the ground, destroying the greenhouse on his way down.

"Wow! That was tingly." Ratchet groaned, he sounded like he was high or something. "You got to try that."

"Yeah, that looks fun." Ironhide said sarcastically.

I blinked as the power went out and I groaned and shook my head.

"Sam?"

My eyes widened and I looked around.

"Sammy?"

"Optimus, or whoever it is! Enough with the light!" I hissed.

"Where's the light, what's up with the light?" Sam asked

Shit. I looked at Sam as he looked at me. Mikaela went to hide somewhere as Sam was panicking once more. I swallowed hard and looked around as I mumbled something under my breath.

"Sam? How come the door is locked?" Ron asked on the other side.

"You know the rules. No doors locked in my house!" Ron called. I mentally slapped myself.

"You know he'll start counting." Judy called.

"One more chance…Five, four, three, two…stand back."

"What's up? What's with the bat?" Sam asked.

"Who are you talking to?" Ron asked.

"I'm talking to you, and I was also talking to Beth." Sam answered.

"Honey why are you so sweaty and filthy?" Judy asked.

"I'm a child, you know, a teenager." Sam answered her.

"We heard voices and noises and we thought maybe you were…"

Ron cut Judy off. "It doesn't matter what we thought. What was that light?" He asked.

"No, what light? What? There's no light, Dad! There's no light!" Sam protested them coming into the room. "You got two lights in your hand! That's what it is. Maybe it bounced…"

"There was light under the door."

"Look, you can't… you can't just bounce into my room like that. You got to knock. You got to communicate."

"We knocked." Ron argued as Judy nodded.

"You didn't knock, you were screaming at me, okay?" Sam said. "This is repression, what you're doing here. You're ruining my youth, okay?"

"Oh, for Pete's sakes! You are so defensive! Were you masturbating?"

Sam and Ron looked at her as I had a look of disgust on my face, I didn't want to hear that at all, ugh.

"Judy." Ron began.

"Was I…No, Mom." Sam protested.

"It's okay." Judy said.

"No, I don't masturbate!" Sam yelled.

"That's not something for you to bring up." Ron said. "That's a father-and-son thing, okay?"

"Father-son thing." Sam agreed.

"I mean, you don't have to call it that word if that makes you uncomfortable. You can call it Sam's happy time or…"

"Happy time?" Sam asked at the same time.

"…my special alone time…"

"Stop."

"Mom!"

"Judy, stop."

"Mom, you can't come in and…"

"I'm sorry. It's just been a weird night. I've had a little bit to drink." Judy told them.

"No, no, Dad." Sam protested when Ron went inside the bathroom?

"Yeah, well, we saw a light." Ron said.

"I don't know where it was, but we saw it." Ron continued on. The house shook again. "Earthquake! It's another one! Another earthquake! Get in the doorway!" Ron yelled.

"Okay." Judy yelled back.

"Aftershock! Aftershock! Oh, I hate these."

Judy said something but I didn't pay attention to that at all as I looked around.

"Oh, no! Look at the yard. The yard is destroyed. Judy? Better call the city. We got a blown transformer! Power pole's sparking all over the place! Oh, man. Yard's a waste. Trashed. Gone. It's a wash. The whole yard."

"You're kidding."

I looked around and then sighed once more as my hand began to hurt once more.

"Hi, I'm Mikaela." Mikaela said as she stood up from where she was hiding. "I'm a friend of Sam's"

Judy giggled as she elbowed Sam. "Gosh you're gorgeous."

"Thank you." Mikaela said as Ron gave Sam a fist bump.

"Sorry, you had to hear our little family discussion." Judy told her.

"Where's my backpack?" Sam asked.

"It's in the kitchen." Judy answered him.

We all rushed from the bedroom and down the stairs and right into the kitchen.

"Yes." Sam cheered.

"Your mom is nice." Mikaela said to Sam.

"Distract my parents while I slip these out to the Autobots." Sam told us.

Mikaela and I nodded, however, things were about to get even complicated.

And it begins when the doorbell rang. I swallowed hard. Sam and I exchanged glances as we heard the door was opened.

We went to the living room.

"What's this?" Sam asked.

"How you doing son, your name is Sam?" The man asked.

"Yeah." Sam simply answered.

"Well, I need you to come with us."

I frowned and hugged myself, what did these creeps want?

"Whoa! Way out of the line!" Ron said as he got in front of Sam

"Sir, I am asking politely. Back off."

"You're not taking my son." Ron growled.

"Really? You gonna try to get rough with us?"

I twitched an eye brow out of annoyance, I hate this guy and I don't even know him, but how does he know Sam? Bet he would know my name.

"Hey girl, Bethany Jane Smith, right?" He asked.

I tensed, thought so, thought he would somehow know my name. These men in black suits seem to know everything.

"We also want you to come with us." He told me.

"No, you aren't,I'm gonna call the cops because there's something fishy going on around here." Ron told him.

"Yeah. There's something a little fishy about you, your son, your little Taco Bell dog and this whole operation you got going on here."

"What operation?" Ron asked.

"That is what we are gonna find out."

"We believe, direct contact." One guy said to jerkface.

"Son." Jerk called to Sam.

"Yeah?"

"Step forward please."

Sam did that as a machine scanned him, it went to me, it went so crazy the glass broke and there was this huge crack on it, oops?

"Wow, Fourteen rads ." Jerk said. "Bingo! Tag them and bag them!"

I yelped as my hands were put behind my back and I had cuffs placed on my wrists, we were all taken out of the house.

"You hurt my dog, I'll kick your ass!" Judy yelled.

Ron was yelling something about a lawyer as he and Judy was put in another car. I was placed in the middle as Sam and Mikaela was on each side of me.

This was not good at all.

* * *

Not good indeed :D

Anyways, sorry it was short :c.

Review please, thank you.


	6. A Really Bad Day

Next chapter.

:P one more chapter to go until Mission City.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6

A Really Bad Day.

* * *

"So, Ladiesman217. That is your eBay username, right?" Jerk asked Sam.

We were in the back of the vehicle having a nice car ride to God knows where. I was in the middle as my hand was throbbing in pain. I bit back the urge to hiss loudly in pain, after we're free, ask Ratchet for pain killers, that is my top priority.

"Yeah, but, it was a typo and I ran with it." Sam explained.

"What do you make of this?" Jerk asked as he pushed a button on Sam's phone so that a message that Sam recorded of Bumblebee was heard. "Is that you?"

Seriously Sam!? You recorded yourself talking about Bumblebee! That is the most stupidest thing you had done. Where's the common sense!

"Yeah, that sounds like Ladiesman." Mikaela said coldly.

"Last night at the station, you told the officer your car transformed. Enlighten me." Jerk said interested.

Unbeknownst to them I was undoing my cuffs thanks to the hairpin I had hidden. Don't ask how I managed it but I did.

"Well, here's what I said, okay? 'Cause this is s total misunderstanding that my car had been stolen…" Sam began explaining

"Really?"

"...from me, from my home, but it's fine now because it's back. It came back!"

"Well, not by itself." Mikaela joined in.

"Well, no."

"Because cars don't do that because that would be crazy." Everyone laughed as I was busy concentrating getting these cuffs off me.

Jerk stopped laughing. "So what do you kids know about aliens, huh?"

"Oh, you mean, like a Martian? Like what, E.T? No." Sam answered.

"It's an urban legend." Mikaela joined in.

"You see this?" Jerk held up a badge in front of us. "This is a I-can-do-what-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge."

"Right." Sam simply said.

"And this is my I-don't-give-a-shit look." I joined in, in a flat tone

"I'm gonna lock you up, forever." He threatened.

Good luck with that pal, good luck trying to calm down a bunch of pissed off alien robots. I heard a small click and I grinned as the one around my bandaged hand came off. I silently sighed in relief.

"Oh, God. You know what? Don't listen to him. He's just pissy 'cause he's got to get back to guarding the mall." Mikaela said.

"You, in the training bra, do not test me." Jerk said. "Especially with your daddy's parole coming up."

"What? Parole?" Sam asked.

"It's nothing." Mikaela assured him.

"Oh, grand theft auto, that ain't nothing?" Jerk said.

"You know those cars my dad used to teach me to fix? Well they, they weren't all his." Mikaela explained.

"You stole cars?" Sam asked in shock.

"Well we couldn't afford a babysitter so he sometimes he had to take me along."

"She's got her own juvie record to prove it. She's a criminal, criminals are hot." Jerk said.

"You're a right creep." I said in disgust.

"It's be a real shame if your daddy had to rot in jail for the rest of his natural life."

I chill went down my spine as I shivered. The black box which scanned me and Sam was going crazy, beeping and the arrow was going nuts. I smirked.

"What's with the smirk." Jerk asked me.

"You're in trouble." I sneered.

The car crashed into something as I saw a light, the men in the front were panicking as I looked around. The car was lifted up and I saw metallic fingers as I grinned and got the cuffs off me as I tossed them into the front.

"How did you-"

He never finished his sentence as the car went back to the ground. I shielded my eyes from the light and then rubbed my wrists.

"You're in the shit now ladies." I sneered.

"Gentlemen I would like you to meet our friend Optimus Prime." Sam introduced.

"Taking the children, was a bad move." Optimus growled to the men.

I notice agents aiming their guns at the big guy. I sniggered and crossed my arms as I then shook my head at the sheer stupidity of these men, honestly.

"Autobots, relieve them of their weapons." Prime ordered as I saw the rest of the Autobots appear.

"Freeze!" Ironhide ordered as he aimed his guns.

"Give me those." Jazz growled and took their weapons away like a magnet.

Jerk was struggling to take control of the situation as Optimus knelt down until he was eye level with them. I scrambled to the front and out of the car. I almost fell but Optimus caught me and placed me on his shoulder.

"Hi there." Jerk got out.

"You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?" Optimus asked the man.

I tapped my chin, why aren't they scared? I'm surprised none of them had pissed their pants yet.

"Look, there are certain s-seven protocols, okay? I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you that I, can't communicate with you." Creep explained.

I blinked. "What?"

Optimus didn't like the answer he was given by the creepy man at all.

"Get out of the car." Optimus ordered.

He sounds intimidating, not sure.

"What? Quickly or-"

"NOW!"

Jesus, Optimus can be _very _intimidating if he wants to be, and I mean very intimidating. I swallowed and rubbed my chin.

"You know, you can be very intimidating when you want to be." I commented.

I hopped off Optimus as I walked over to Sam and Mikaela as they were saying something.

"What is sector seven? Answer me!" Sam demanded.

"I'm the one who asks questions around here. Not you young man!"

"How did you know about the aliens?" Mikaela asked.

"Where did you take my parents?" Sam asked.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss it." Jerk stated.

"No?" Sam asked as he reached for the guy's jacket.

"Hey. You touch me, that's a federal offense." Jerk said as Sam took his badge out.

"Do-whatever-you-want-and-get-away-with-it badge, right?"Sam asked as I snickered.

"Yeah. Brave now all of a sudden, with his big alien friends standing over there." Jerk muttered.

"Where is sector seven?" Sam asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Jerk sneered causing me to frown.

Bumblebee did something as he hit jerk with something. I laughed when Bee began to pee on the guy as he was yelling and I continued to laugh my head off.

"Bumblebee! Stop lubricating the man." Optimus ordered his scout.

"All right, tough guy, take it off." Mikaela said to the jerk once they were all cuffed together except for him.

"What are you talking about?" Jerk. Asked.

"Your clothes, all of it, off." She answered back.

"For what?" He asked.

"For threatening my Dad." She told him.

"Little lady, this is the beginning of the end of your life." Jerk told her as he took his suit off, revealing a superman shirt and I snickered.

"You're a criminal." He said and took off his pants to show his Aloha trunks. "Let's face facts. It's in your gene pool."

"You look nice. Now get behind the pole." Mikaela ordered as I sniggered.

"This is such a felony, what you're doing."Another man in a suit said.

"We will hunt you down, okay?" Jerk said.

"He'll hunt you down." His minion said too.

"Without any remorse!" Jerk shouted.

"No remorse."

"Sure pal." I said and rolled my eyes.

"Careful what you say Miss special."

I looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"Optimus! Incoming!" Ironhide warned as I looked around.

I watched as Ironhide sent a shockwave and blew all the tires on the vehicles as they swerved.

"Roll out." Optimus ordered.

I blinked and looked around more.

"Beth! Come on!" Sam called to me.

I turned around and ran up to them as Sam helped me onto Prime's hand. I looked around as we left the area as I sighed and wiped my forehead, I didn't know how long we travelled for but we eventually came under a bridge as we sat on Optimus' shoulder.

"Easy you three." He told us.

I sighed and looked around. Mikaela, however couldn't hold on as Sam tried to pull her up. I reached over to grab Sam but I couldn't hold him for long as my hand was throbbing in pain. We all fell as Optimus tried to catch us with his foot. Bumblebee transformed and caught us before we could even hit the ground. I blinked and looked around as I wiped the sweat off my forehead.

I gasped as he got pinned down by these hooks and I looked around in a panic. The S.W.A.T members surrounded us.

"Please no." I whispered.

"Get down on the ground! Get down! Get down!" They ordered. Sam and Mikaela did that but I refused.

"Look, he's not fighting back!" Sam yelled over the chaos.

I ran over, dodging two members as one of them was yelling something. I gasped as my eyes widened as he was beginning to get frozen by some stuff. I kicked one in the shin as they made a grab of me. I saw Sam was fighting back.

"No! Stop it!" I cried as Sam pushed one that was spraying his guardian.

"I-I won't let them hurt you." I murmured.

I gasped as I felt my hands go behind my back. I kicked and squirmed, trying to get out the situation I was in but with little luck. I flinched as my hand was hurting, they continued to spray Bumblebee.

"No!" I wailed.

I continued to kick and squirm to try and get out of my situation. I refused to leave Bumblebee in the condition he was in. I squirmed but the cuffs were placed on me. I kicked and thrashed around as one was struggling to hold me and drag me away to the van.

"Miss me?" I heard Jerk ask Sam and Mikaela.

It took three men to drag me to the van, but I didn't go down without a fight. I kicked, screamed and thrashed around, normally I wouldn't fight but I did this time. It probably took a few minutes to get me to the car. But I was eventually pushed inside and found myself sitting next to Mikaela. I said nothing and looked to my feet. I was aware of the tears that were rolling down my cheeks. My hand was hurting badly now. I was extremely exhausted and out of energy. I could feel my self drift off to sleep. But I refused. I tried to stay awake but my body was not cooperating with me at all. I shook my head to try and stay awake, but it wasn't working at all.

"Beth, maybe you should sleep." Mikaela murmured.

"N-no." I mumbled.

"Your body language is saying other wise."

I couldn't help it. I wanted to stay awake badly but my body refused to. I felt my vision getting blurry. I couldn't help it.

I gave in the fight of trying to stay awake and fell asleep.

* * *

_I frowned as I was in this place again. A dark, empty place. I sighed and shook my head as I looked around._

"_We should stop meeting like this fleshy."_

_I turned around and frowned as it was Megatron again, this is why I refused to fall asleep._

"_Can't help it." I mumbled._

"_Indeed." _

_I said nothing and hugged myself. _

"_You have no idea how special you are, do you?" _

_That's what that Jerk said, what did he mean by that? There's no way I'm special at all._

"_These humans don't deserve you." Megatron whispered. "You are far too special to be one of them."_

_I shivered and hugged myself tighter. _

"_You shouldn't even be human to begin with." _

_I said nothing to that at all, what would I say? I had no comment to that, sometimes I don't feel human at all, but that's just me. I didn't bother to hide my flinch when he grabbed my chin. Forcing me to look at him._

"_Far too special to be enslaved, my little pet." _

_Here we go with the pet thing. I said nothing. _

"_You're getting close, I can feel it, and so can you." _

_I felt myself beginning to black out, must mean I'm going to wake up now, good thing and all. _

"_My Decepticons are getting ready, be wary my dear." _

_I blacked out._

* * *

I fluttered my eyes open. I realized we were in a helicopter. I blinked the sleep away and slowly sat up as I was feeling groggy.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked me.

"Like crap." I groaned.

I shook my head and saw a blonde woman and a black man who was rather large, no offense to you large people and glasses.

"So." Sam began.

"What'd they get you for?"The blond woman asked with a thick Australian accent

"Uh…I bought a car. Turned out to be an alien robot." Sam said to them.

The black guy mouthed 'wow' but I said nothing as I looked around.

"Who knew." Sam mumbled.

"Sam, where's-"

"He is coming with us but they took him in another separate helicopter." Sam answered before I could even ask properly.

"Shit!" I growled.

We descended as I looked out the window, we were taken in vans as I looked around. We all piled out and I looked to see we were standing on a dam. I looked down the drop in awe, fall down and you're dead. We were taken away and I scowled to see the Jerk had returned.

"Hey, kids. I think we got off to a bad start, huh?" He placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. "You must be hungry. You want a latte? HoHo? Double venti macchiato?"

"Where's my car?" Sam asked.

"Son I need you to listen to me very carefully. People can die here. We need to know everything you know. We need to know it now." A new man said.

"Okay but First I want my car back, and my parents, you better write this down, and oh- her records." Sam spoke while looking at Mikaela "Are to be gone, like. Forever."

"And you better do it!" I hissed.

"Come with me. We'll talk about your car." The man said.

"Thanks." Mikaela said to Sam.

I sighed as I crossed my arms as we entered into a elevator and descended to another floor.

"All right, here's the situation. You've all had direct contact with the NBEs. Some, more than most." Jerk said.

"Huh?" I asked in confusion.

"NBEs?" A black soldier said behind us.

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrials. Try and keep up with the acronyms." Jerk, or Simmons which I learned said.

"What you are about to see is totally classified."

My head began to hurt as I pinched the ridge of my nose, my head was pounding into my skull. My eyes widened at that feeling...It can't be!

"Dear god, what is this?" Another man asked.

"We think when he made his approach over the North Pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him to this facility in 1934." The bald man explained.

"We call him NBE One." Simmons explained.

I couldn't believe it. It was him, the mech that had been plaguing my dreams recently, I wish this was all fake, but it wasn't. My head continued to pound in my head. That's what Megatron meant in by 'You're getting close, I can feel it, and so can you.' I felt dizzy. My knees felt weak.

"He has a name you know!" I hissed.

Everyone looked at me as I held my head. It was agonizing pain.

"Well what is it?" One of the soldiers asked me.

I looked at the large Cybertronian as I took a shaky breath. "Megatron."

* * *

Done! :P I'm ending it right here. Muhahaha! *Is shot*

Anyway, next chapter is Mission City, then that means.

Sideswipe will be appearing! Yay! Maybe two chapters after Mission City, gotta give Beth, Sam and the others a rest. I said maybe, I will tell you next chapter.

Anyway, review please, thank you.


	7. Chaos

Mission City this chapter! Yay! Anyway, you enjoy this chapter I wrote up.

* * *

Chapter 7

Chaos.

* * *

I continued to stare up at Megatron as I resisted the urge to shudder.

_**'I said I could feel you approaching didn't I?' **_Megatron purred as I shivered. He was in my head, literately, it felt freaky and I don't know how he's doing it.

"And you didn't think the United Stars military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?" The secretary said which I discovered.

"Until these events, we had no credible threat to national security." The bald man said to the secretary.

"Well you got one now." The secretary told him.

"So why Earth?" The solider asked, I assume he's captain.

"The allspark." Sam said.

"Allspark? What is that?" The secretary asked.

I felt a faint shiver, it was a warm, tingly feeling, it was faint but I could feel it. I blinked and then frowned as I hugged myself.

"The Allspark, Mr NBE over there, aka Megatron." Sam shot at Simmons "That's what they call him, followed it to Earth. He wants it to create a new army out of Earth's technology and take over the universe, that's their plan."

"Are you sure about that?" Simmons asked.

"Yeah." Sam said.

I shivered again and this time I got everyone's attention, the feeling was still there, I don't know where the source was coming from, but it was letting out a pulse of energy...Could it be.

"You know where it is, don't you?" Sam asked.

"It's here." I whispered.

"What is?" Mikaela asked me.

"The Allspark."

"How can you tell?" The secretary asked me.

"Tell? I can feel it and sense it."

"B-Beth, a-are you telling me you can sense it, like a tracker?" Sam stuttered.

"Yeah, I can, it's a odd feeling."

"Follow me." Simmons said.

* * *

"You're about to see our crown jewel." Simmons told us.

The warm, tingly feeling hit me right in the face as I gasped and then shivered. I saw it, a large cube with Cybertronian language on the front as I shuddered more, I saw I had goosebumps on my arms, it was humming as I could feel it. I really wanted to touch it.

"Carbon dating puts the cube here around 10,000 BC. The first Seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the Cube as well as NBE One. President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four footballs fields thick in concrete. The perfect way to hide its energy from being detected by anyone or any alien species on the outside." The bald man explained.

I pressed my hands against the glass as it continued to pulse out energy. I swallowed hard and pressed my hands even more. I curled them into fists as I swallowed hard.

"You can definitely feel it." Epps commented.

"Not as much as me." I told him as I shivered again.

"Is it making you cold?"

"No, the feeling I got is warm and tingly."

"Wait, back up. You said the dam hides the Cube's energy. What kind exactly?" Maggie asked.

During our way to the allspark I learned their names, well, except the secretary and the bald guy.

"Good question. Follow me and we'll show you."

We walked to another room as I looked around. I spotted a box. I said nothing and frowned, I could still feel the energy at the same time with sensing where Megatron was, it had turned into a mixture of pain and warmth.

"They have to lock us in."

I saw claw marks on the box and shuddered of what Bumblebee was going through. I felt sick and dreaded of what the poor mech had to endure, despite not knowing him long, he felt like a brother to me.

"Anybody have any mechanical devices? Blackberry? Key alarm? Cell phone?"Simmons asked .

"I got a phone." Glen said as he handed Simmons his phone. Simmons took it then approached the glass box.

"Ohh, Nokia's are real nasty. You got to respect the Japanese. They know the way of the samurai." Simmons flipped the phone open then shut the door.

"Nokia's from Finland." Maggie said

"Yes, but he's, you know, a little strange. He's a little strange." The secretary said to her in hushed tone.

I place the goggles over my eyes as I looked at the box and then the phone.

"We're able to take the cube radiation and funnel it into that box." Simmons said as he flicked on some switch.

I watched as a beam of blue light hit the phone and to my surprise, it transformed into a tiny robot as it muttered and chattered in Cybertronian.

"Mean little sucker, huh?" Simmons said with a grin.

"That thing is freaky!" Maggie shrieked.

"Kind of like the itty-bitty Energizer Bunny from hell." Simmons said.

It began to fire at the box and then banged itself on the glass. I pressed my hand against the box as I took the goggles off, it continued to go on a rampage. Once it saw me it froze on the spot and let out a chirp. I couldn't help but give a small click as it chirped happily. I watched it's tiny optics go dim and then onlined, but blue. It whimpered.

"Open the box." I ordered.

Simmons looked at me if I was insane.

"What?!" He demanded.

"Open the damn box!" I hissed.

_**'Mama.' **_ It whimpered.

"Just open the god damn box!" I snapped.

Simmons did that as I walked towards where the box opened, the tiny Cybertronian followed me until it jumped onto my hand. It chirped as I rubbed it's helm gently. It purred as I smiled.

"How did you do that?" Epps asked me.

I shrugged. "Dunno."

"Miss special." Simmons muttered.

Before I could retort, the lights flickered followed by a sound outside. I could feel faint pain as I gasped.

"The Decepticons are here." I breathed.

"Gentlemen, they know the cube is here." The secretary said.

The little bot I saved hopped into my top pocket of my jacket and transformed into his mobile form which I didn't mind. I buttoned up the pocket so it would be safe.

"Banachek. What's going on?"

"_T____he NBE One hanger has lost power…"_

"What?"

"…___and the backup generator is just not gonna cut it." _

"Do you have an arms room?" Lennox asked the bald man.

___**'You can run my little pet but you cannot hide.' **_Megatron hissed as I cringed.

We ran out the room and down the hall as my heart was racing.

"Get everyone to the NBE One chamber now!" Baldy yelled.

"Forty millimeter sabot rounds on that table!" Simmons yelled. The lighted flickered again but a bit longer this time followed by some banging.

"You have to take me to my car. You've got to take me to my car." Sam said as we went up to Simmons. "He's gonna know what to do with the Cube."

"Your car? It's confiscated." Simmons answered.

"Then unconfiscate it." Sam said as Simmons shook his head.

"We do not know what will happen if we let it near this thing!" Simmons argued.

"Well we do!" I retorted

"I have people lives at stake here young lady!" Simmons snapped at me.

The little Cybertronian popped it's head from under the flap of the jacket's pocket as it then hissed and twittered angrily at Simmons as I frowned.

I squeaked as the soldiers took action as I looked around, some pulled their guns out as Lennox pressed his gun against Simmons' chest.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." The bald man said.

"Drop your weapon soldier." Simmons said to Lennox. "There's an alien war going on and you're going to shoot me?"

"Yeah, well, we didn't ask to be here." Lennox growled. "And leave the poor girl alone."

"I'm ordering them under S-Seven executive jurisdiction." Simmons started saying.

"S-Seven doesn't exist." Epps said as he flashed me a smile as I smiled back.

"Right. And we don't take orders from people that don't exist." Lennox said.

"I'm gonna count to five." Simmons said as Lennox pressed the gun to his chest more

"Well, I'm gonna count to three." Lennox countered.

"Simmons." The secretary said.

"yeah."

"I would do as he says, losing is not an option for these guys."

"All right. Okay. Hey, you want to lay the fate of the world on the kids Camaro? That's cool." Simmons said.

"Thanks." I muttered to Lennox as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, it looks you had been having a rough week."

I smiled at him. "You have no idea."

* * *

We ran down the hall as we came to a stop outside a door as it slid open. I held back a choke and ran forward.

"No! Stop!" I cried.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!" Sam yelled out.

I ran over as it began to stop and climbed the platform as I sighed. Bumblebee looked at me as I looked at him.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

He continued to look at me as he gave his head a nod and brought down a mask. I blinked but then gasped as he picked me up with one hand and aimed a weapon with the other. I looked around as people were tense.

"Listen to me. The Cube is here and the Decepticons are coming." Sam said, trying to calm his guardian down.

Bumblebee sat up with me still in his hand as I frowned but said nothing at all.

"No, no, don't worry about them. They're okay. Right? They're not gonna hurt you." Sam said.

"Bee, it'll be ok." I spoke up as he looked at me.

"Time is short, the Allspark is here and Megatron is starting to wake from his nap."

Bumblebee removed his mask and set me on the floor as I smiled.

* * *

We came to the room where the allspark was as I shuddered, the energy was overwhelming and it made me slightly dizzy, but I held it back. Bumblebee touched the cube as a blue light flashed over it and to my awe, it began to shrink and got small as it sat in Bumblebee's hand perfectly. He lowered his hand as I took it from me, a jolt went through my body as I jumped.

"You ok Beth?" Sam asked.

"Wow! That felt tingly." I said.

_"__Message from Starfleet, Captain. Let's get to it."_

"He's right. We stay here; we're screwed with Megatron in the other hanger. Mission City is 22 miles away. We're gonna sneak that Cube out of here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city. But we cannot make a stand without the Air Force." Lennox said to the secretary and Simmons.

"This place must have some kind of radio link! The secretary said to Simmons.

"Right, yes."

"Yes. Shortwave, CB."

"Sir, you got to figure out some way to get word to them. Let's move!" Will ordered.

Bumblebee transformed and we all piled in as Maggie and Glen went with Simmons and the secretary.

* * *

We were travelling along the road as I looked out the window.

"Beth, is it ok?" Sam asked.

"The Allspark is fine." I assured him as he placed the seatbelt on it. The little bot chirped as he was looking around from the safe position in my pocket.

"There's Optimus." Sam announced as I spotted them coming the opposite direction.

They must of seen us as they did a sharp turn and followed behind us. I wiped my forehead as I then sighed.

We eventually came onto the highway as I looked out the back window and I gasped as pain shot through my head.

"What is it Beth?" Sam asked.

"Decepticons." I answered as my eyes widened. "Shoot! It's Barricade!"

"Block'em, block'em, block'em." Sam chanted.

I watched as they got behind us and one of the Decepticons transformed on the highway. Optimus did the same thing and engaged in combat. I watched as they disappeared out of view and I shivered, I hope he'll be ok. Optimus I meant.

* * *

We arrived in Mission City as we climbed out of Bumblebee as I took the cube with me and held it tightly to me. I looked around as people began to run.

"Air force has arrive, pop smoke." I heard Lennox order.

"Transform back." I ordered the little bot in my pocket.

He chirped and did just that.

"It's Starscream!" Ironhide yelled as he transformed.

And this is where things fell into chaos.

People screamed and ran off as I ran towards Sam and Mikaela with the Cube in my arms as Ironhide was ordering Bumblebee to do something.

"Back up! Back up! Take cover!"

Things began to slow down as everything was a complete blur for me. I did remember hitting the ground though.

My hearing was ringing as I was on the ground.

My heartbeat quickened.

I opened my eyes and stared to the sky. I sat up in a daze as I clutched my head. I moaned and shook it. I heard a whine, knowing the little bot was safe in my pocket.

"Anybody hurt? Everyone ok?" Someone asked us all.

"Take cover."

I stood up and shook my head as my head pounded painfully in my skull. I gasped, I knew Megatron was nearby. I clutched my head and shivered. I noticed the cube wasn't with me as I looked around.

"Sam! Where's the Cube?" Will asked as he ran towards them and I followed.

"Right there." Sam said as he pointed to it.

"Okay. Epps, get those Black Hawks here!" Lennox shouted then turned and looked at a building then came running back towards them as Mikaela was helping an injured Bumblebee. "Alright."

"What?"Sam asked.

"All right, I can't leave my guys back there, so here, take his flare." Sam had a stick in his hand. "Okay, there's a tall, white building with statues on top. Go to the roof. Set the flare."

"No." Sam said.

"Signal the chopper and set the flare." Will continued.

"No, no. I can't do this!" Sam said making Will grab the front of his shirt.

"Listen to me! You're a soldier now! All right? I need you to take his Cube. Get it into military hands while we hold them off, or a lot of people are gonna die."

"I can't do it alone!" Sam protested.

"I'll go with you." I assured Sam.

Sam and Mikaela spoke as I looked around. I wiped my forehead to see it was dirty and gritty. I sighed as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Ready?" Sam asked.

I gave a simple nod. "Let's do it."

"We will protect you two." Ironhide told us as we both nodded.

Sam and I began to run as Ironhide and Ratchet followed closely. Sam clutched the Allspark to him as we continued to run, it's now or never.

"Watch out!" I yelled.

Sam and I barely dodged the helicopter con as we avoided the blades as I gasped.

"That was close." I breathed.

"Keep moving!" Ratchet told us.

"Don't stop!" Ironhide yelled.

We continued to run. I yelped as Starscream appeared and did battle with both Ratchet and Ironhide, but both got taken down easily.

"Sam, get to the building." Ironhide got out.

Sam and I continued to run as fast as our legs could take us. I gasped to get air into my lungs. Megatron was nearby as I could sense him as my head pounded.

"Give me the cube boy!" He roared.

I squealed as we ran faster. Sam tripped and hit the bonnet of a car as he landed on the floor, the Allspark letting out a wave of energy as it turned electrical devices into robots. I helped Sam to his feet as we continued to run as the building got closer. My heart was racing and my lungs were burning.

We reached the building as we began to climb the stairs. I shrieked as there was a bang.

"Surprise! I smell you boy!"

Sam looked down as we both ran up the long stairs that awaited us, my legs were throbbing in pain and my lungs burning, it was agonizing.

* * *

Sam burst through the door as we reached the top. I breathed heavily as my chest rose and fell. We ran from the door as Sam lit the flare. We ran forward as we spotted the helicopter. Sam ran faster as I followed behind. Sam tried to give the cube but it was out of reach. I gasped as Starscream shot the helicopter and it disappeared out of sight.

"No." I breathed.

I screamed as arms broke through the building as Sam grabbed my arm and we both climbed and clung onto a statue as Megatron came into view. My heart was thumping in my chest as I took a shaky breath.

"Is it fear or courage that compels you fleshlings?" Megatron asked as I took another shaky breath, my lungs throbbing In agony as I shook. My fingers trembled.

"Give me the Allspark boy and you may live to be my pet." Megatron crooned.

"Ah, no, no, no." Sam breathed as he lost his footing for a second. I looked around.

"But of course, how could I forget you my dear pet." Megatron cooed to me.

I felt sick as I shuddered and looked around.

"I'll never give you this Allspark!" Sam yelled to him.

We both cringed as a deep chuckle reached our ears.

"Oh, so unwise." Megatron hissed.

"Sam." I whispered.

"Yeah?"

I looked at him and gave a smile. "Thanks Sam, I'm glad I met you and became your friend."

"Same here Beth." Sam breathed. "Same here."

Megatron swung some kind of ball as it connected to the statue Sam and I were holding onto. We both screamed as we did a spin and fell to the ground below. I felt a tingly feeling as we never hit the ground as Optimus caught us.

"I got you." He assured us.

"Hold onto the cube." Optimus ordered as he brought out his facemask and climbed down the building.

I looked up and my eyes widened.

"Incoming!" I yelled as Megatron closed in on us.

Megatron slammed into Optimus, sending all of us to fall to the ground as we landed. I groaned and sat onto my knees.

"Disgusting." Megatron growled as he flicked a guy and he hit a car. I cringed.

"You risked your lives to protect the cube." Optimus told us.

"No sacrifice, no victory." Sam said as I smiled.

"If I cannot defeat Megatron, you must push the Allspark into my chest. I will sacrifice my life to save this planet." Optimus told us.

"No." I whimpered as Sam looked on disbelief.

"A necessary sacrifice to save this planet." He told us.

"Get behind me."

Sam and I climbed down where the road would have been and waited for something to happen.

"It's you and me Megatron." Optimus growled.

"No, it's just me Prime!" Megatron sneered.

Both went into combat as I breathed heavily and in pain. I rubbed my forehead and then hugged myself. I bit back a sob and then shook my head, we had to do something. I looked at Sam as he looked at me. We both gave a nod and scrambled out of the hole.

"Mine! Allspark!" Megatron snarled.

"Now Sam, put the cube in my chest." Optimus ordered.

Sam and I ran towards him as we both shoved the cube into Megatron's chest.

"No Sam!"

We watched as the cube dissolved into his chest as I gasped in pain as I felt a burning pain course through my body as the cube dissolved and disappeared. We watched as Megatron stood up and then fell. I gasped and looked to my hand as a pulse went through it. A blue pulse. My hands shook.

"It's over." I breathed.

Sam gave a nod. "Y-yeah."

"I owe you my life, both of you. We are in your debt." Optimus told us as we looked at him.

Everyone gathered as some were hurt and some not. Mikaela pulled up with Bumblebee in tow. I breathed heavily.

"We couldn't save him."

I looked over and cringed to see Ironhide had Jazz, who was in half as I bit my bottom lip.

"Aww Jazz." Optimus said sadly.

_'Touch.'_

I jumped and looked around for the source of the voice. I looked to Jazz as my fingers pulsed. I looked to my fingers and then to Jazz. I watched as Ironhide set him down.

_'Go and touch.'_

I blinked and walked over as I looked to my fingers.

"Beth? What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Hush." I simply said.

"B-Beth?"

I said nothing and walked over. I felt dizzy as I saw my hand was bleeding. I touched my head as I felt a deep gap and I felt sick, the stitches probably came apart on my hand. I took a shaky breath and touched a wiring with a tap. I jumped as my fingers let out a pulse. I took steps back as the wiring came together and I covered my mouth in shock.

"Dear Primus." Ironhide breathed.

My ribs ached. I probably hurt them during the chaos. The wiring came together and there was a light as the tear was gone and I heard a groan. Jazz was good and new. He sat up and blinked.

"Whoa! That was awesome!"

I felt my breathing was not good as I struggled for air. I noticed everyone looked at me in disbelief. Ratchet scanned Jazz just in case.

"No wounds whatsoever." Ratchet breathed.

"U-uh B-Beth." Sam stammered

I placed a hand on my stomach and saw blood. I gave a nervous smile. As I huffed.

"Are you ok kid?" Epps asked.

I felt my vision go blurry as I saw spots. Everything was a blur.

"Can't breath." I gasped out as I blacked out and fell.

"Beth!"

* * *

Sam skidded next to her and could care less if he ripped his jeans as he fell to his knees. Sam saw the deep gash on her stomach and head, the blood was seeping through her bandages. Ratchet instantly scanned the girl as Mikaela covered her mouth.

"Call an Ambulance! NOW!" Will ordered.

"By the Allspark." Ratchet breathed.

"What? What is it?" Jazz asked, concerned for the girl.

"Some of the Allspark's energy transferred into Bethany."

"What!" Jazz yelped.

"How is that possible?" Optimus asked.

"I do not know, but it somehow transferred when she helped Sam shove the cube into Megatron's chest."

"She's bleeding! Bleeding heavily!" Sam said in a panic.

Ratchet snapped out of it and scanned the girl.

"Bethany don't you _dare_ die on me!" Ratchet told her angrily.

"Is an ambulance called!?" Will asked.

"Fraggit there's no time!" Ratchet growled as he transformed. "She needs the hospital, NOW!"

The medic opened the back doors as Epps picked up the unconsious girl. The little bot in her pocked climbed out as Sam picked it up, the bot whimpered.

"It'll be ok." Sam muttered as Mikaela let out a sob.

Everyone watched as the medic drove off in high speed. Jazz transformed as everyone looked at him in confusion.

"Jazz?" Optimus questioned.

"Sorry Prime, but I need to be there for her."

"I see...You decided to take up the role of becoming her guardian, yes?"

"That I have, she saved my life, I'm just returning the favour."

The silver mech drove off as he followed the direction the medic went. The war was now over, some of the Decepticons fled and all that needs to be done is now wait for Beth to recover from her injuries.

Which the mech prays it will be soon.

* * *

Done. *Hides*

God I was evil at the last part. No Sideswipe next chapter but I hope the next chapter after that.

Yup. Jazz has decided into becoming Beth's guardian and Megatron is dead. Hurrah!

Review please, thank you.


	8. Calmness

Next chapter for you all :3

No Sideswipe this chapter, sorry.

Next chapter, that I can assure you.

* * *

Chapter 8

Calmness.

* * *

It had been a week since Mission City, a week since Beth was admitted to Hospital, she was currently in intensive care. The doctors were shocked with the extensive of her injuries and immediately wheeled her away to be worked on, wounds cleared and stitched up, she was in a bad condition, the doctors had said it was a miracle she survived from the amount of blood she had lost, she also had broken her ribs.

She hadn't woken up since being admitted to intensive care.

Jazz had refused to leave the car park, not without Beth, he caught up with Ratchet as the two watched her get wheeled away. Optimus tried to convince the mech to come to base to fuel up and recharge. Jazz refused all that, he refused to leave and simply remained at the car park and would update on her condition, nothing changed so far.

:_Any changes?_: Ratchet asked.

:_Nope, none doc._: Jazz answered glumly.

:_I need for you to come to base._:

:_Wha? Pit no! Not without Beth._:

:_I've finished the holoform programming and I need to install it, it won't take long. Bumblebee will __be arriving shortly with Sam and Mikaela, they will __wait in your place until you return._:

Jazz vented a sigh, he hadn't left this spot for a week now, but then again, he did need some energon. Bumblebee came to view and stopped next to the silver mech.

"Any changes?" Sam asked.

"None."

Sam frowned as the mech reversed and revved his engine.

"Will be back shortly."

Jazz drove off leaving them in the car park. Sam frowned and looked at the hospital building as Mikaela sighed and hugged herself, it hurt Sam to see his friend like that, the girl who he known for years and the only one who accepted his weirdness, as strange as that sounded.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Mikaela asked softly.

"I hope so, she did survive a hit and run incident." Sam muttered.

"Have you heard from her parents?" Mikaela asked.

"No. Will tried to contact them, but they said they were busy and didn't have time to talk to him and hung up before he could even explain." Sam answered.

"That's so sad, not even her own parents care for their daughter's condition." Mikaela sighed.

Sam frowned, he noticed her parents are barely home, gone months at a time, they would be back home and gone before Beth could even ask how they were. Beth had to grow up a quick pace. The little bot whimpered as Mikaela rubbed it's helm.

"She'll be fine." Mikaela cooed to the little bot.

She was met with watery optics as Sam frowned as he then sighed.

"Why are her parents away anyway?" Bumblebee asked.

"Because they care about work." Sam answered him.

"More than their own offspring!?" Bumblebee asked in disbelief.

"Looks like it." He muttered to his guardian.

"Not all humans are nice Bee." Mikaela told him.

* * *

"Any changes?"

Jazz looked to his leader and then frowned. "None."

Optimus frowned himself, he was concerned for her, no changes to her health whatsoever. Ironhide had left with Lennox to take him back to his family who were probably concerned for him. Ratchet was in the medbay as he inspected the shard they salvaged from Megatron's offline body, the only thing that was left of the Allspark.

"Jazz, inform us if things do change." Optimus told the mech.

"No worries, I will." Jazz assured his leader.

The silver mech transformed and drove off and back to the hospital where his human charge was currently at.

* * *

Another week had passed, everyone was getting worried, during that time they had two arrivals after answering Optimus' call, luckily both were Autobots and not Decepticons. The arrivals were informed of Beth and her condition.

The room she was in was white with the machine beeping. Beth laid there, hadn't moved an inch since she was admitted two weeks ago. The doctor inspected her and then frowned as he then walked out the door and closed it behind him, a grim look on his face, would she live? That is a good question and he noticed there was no sign of her parents whatsoever. The doctor sighed and walked down the hall.

Back in the room a finger twitched, once, twice and then several times. Eyes squinted as they then snapped open as a scream tore from her throat as if she had a nightmare.

* * *

Jazz jumped from fright as the scream reached his audios, the mech quickly activated his holoform and looked to the building. He couldn't help but grin as he knew that scream came from his human charge, he quickly ran towards the hospital.

:_Prime I suggest you get here, our little human just woke up._: Jazz announced.

:_You certain?_:

:_Positive, she just screamed the place down._:

:_Understood, we will be there shortly._:

:_Ya better inform Sam and Bee, they probably wanna be here too._:

:_Of course._:

Jazz went through the entrance and towards the receptionist.

"I take it you heard that?" The receptionist asked.

"Sure did."

"Her room is 201."

"Thanks."

Jazz ran down the hall and quickly to her room.

* * *

I groaned as my throat was sore and felt raw, that scream really hurt my throat. The door opened as a Doctor entered.

"You sure know how to do a wake up call." The Doctor teased.

"Where am I?" I croaked.

"The hospital, you had been out for two weeks."

"T-Two weeks?"

"You're lucky to be alive, you had lost a lot of blood and broke your ribs."

Well that did explain my ribs aching during Mission City. I looked around the room, I still can't believe I was out for two weeks, I thought it would be a week when I recovered, but I guess I was more hurt than I thought. I wanted to sit up but my whole body protested.

"You have a guest." The doctor told me.

Stepped in was a guy with black spiky hair, tanned skin, sunglasses on top of his head, a silver coloured jacket, jeans, a white t-shirt and silver coloured trainers. I spotted electric blue eyes. The doctor stepped out as the door closed. I looked at the stranger until my eyes widened.

"J-Jazz!?" I asked in disbelief

He grinned. "That's me lil lady."

"H-how?"

"It's a holoform which Ratchet designed, meaning it's a hologram but solid."

"So you can hold stuff like a pencil?"

"Yup."

I looked to the ceiling as I frowned, I wanted to move but my body hurt.

"Where's the little bot?" I asked.

"Sam is taking care of him." Jazz assured me.

I sighed in relief and looked out the window, the hospital smell wanted to make me gag.

"How long have you been waiting?" I asked.

"Since you got here." Jazz answered me.

I blinked. "What?"

"Beth." Jazz said in a serious tone. "I did it as your guardian."

"M-my g-guardian?" I spluttered.

"You saved my life Beth, you revived me, it's the least I can do, I'm simply returning the favour."

I frowned. "You didn't had to."

"I wanted to."

I said nothing and looked to the ceiling as I then frowned and sighed.

"What did I miss?" I asked.

"The government or whatever you humans call it dumped the cons into the ocean."

The sneaky bastards.

"Anything else?"

"We moved into our new base which you'll have to see, and we got two new arrivals."

"Already!?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yup."

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus." Jazz answered me.

"Hmm." I hummed.

"Ya better be careful of Wheeljack...He tends to make things go...Boom."

I giggled but then covered my mouth as Jazz grinned. I sat up but winched as I did so. Jazz helped me to sit up as I sighed in relief.

"Heard from my parents?" I asked.

Jazz frowned. "Lennox tried ta call em, but they hung up before he could explain that you were in da hospital as they said they were busy."

I frowned myself. "That doesn't surprise me." I sighed.

"It doesn't?"

"No."

"How long do they leave ya home alone?"

"Months, sometimes four months."

"That ain't good Beth."

"I know." I sighed.

The door opened and stepped in more people.

The first guy had brown hair, electric blue eyes, I noticed the red jacket with blue flames, jeans a white t-shirt under the jacket, I noticed the Autobot insignia on the jacket and brown boots. Obviously Optimus.

The second man was older with grey hair, a white button up shirt, grey trousers with black shoes and a jacket which a doctor would wear and once again electric blue eyes. I knew it was Ratchet

The third guy was huge, not fat, but built like a bodyguard with a black t-shirt tucked In jeans and black boots, no hair whatsoever and you guessed it, electric blue eyes. Definitely Ironhide.

The other one had a grey jumper, black trousers, brown shoes and was wearing a science coat with dark brown hair and glasses on his face, he was looking at me in awe and once again electric blue eyes. Don't know the guy

And lastly the last guy had dark brown hair a white jacket, blue t-shirt black jeans and cream boots. And don't ask about the eyes, you can guess what the colour is. Don't know him either.

I could obviously tell the difference, except the new arrivals.

"Kid, you had us all worried." A gruff voice who I knew belonged to Ironhide told me.

I gave a nervous smile. "I didn't mean to."

"Your human doctors didn't give us much information." Ratchet told me.

I shrugged slightly. "Well that's doctors for you."

"So this is the human who transferred the Allspark energy into herself." The one with the lab coat said in awe.

"Ey don't get too close Wheeljack, humans like their space." Jazz told him.

"I'm sorry, but I never heard that a organic could adsorb such energy."

I once again shrugged at that.

"Aren't her creators concerned?" The last person asked.

"Lennox tried ta call them Ultra Magnus, but dey claimed they were too busy and hung up before he could properly explain." Jazz told him.

He frowned and looked at me as I looked back at him. I soon looked away.

"That doesn't surprise me." I admitted.

"Care to explain." Optimus said to me.

I sighed. "They're hardly home, they go at least for four months, and once they come home they go before I could even blink."

The door opened once more as Sam stepped inside with a guy with blonde hair, he wore a yellow hoodie with black stripes, black jeans and yellow converse shoes and you guessed it, electric blue eyes. It doesn't take a genius to figure out it's Bumblebee.

"She woke up!" Bumblebee cheered.

I blinked. "Wait...You can talk?"

He smiled. "Yup."

I noticed a head peeked from the top of Sam's head. Tiny optics looked around until they saw me. The little bot climbed on top of Sam's head as said teenager protested. I watched as the tiny bot hopped off Sam's head and onto the bed as it began to climb up the bed and onto my knee.

"He had been worrying for you." Ratchet told me.

"So it's a he then?" I asked.

"Yes."

I said nothing and looked to the little bot that sat on my knee, he chirped and crawled closer until he climbed onto my hand.

"What did happen to sector seven?" I asked.

"They shut it down." Sam explained.

"Ah." I mumbled.

"Oh, by the way, you better be careful Beth."

I looked at Sam. "Why?"

He smirked. "Mom is gonna go mother hen all over you when you go home."

I blushed as Jazz sniggered next to me. Judy treats me like a daughter than anything else, she was like a mother, more than my own, I never really had a relationship with my biological mother, I don't know why, I just never did, she's nothing to me, neither is my father, they're strangers to me, as stupid as that sounds, I don't know why, never had a connection to them, it's maybe because they're never around at all.

"When will you be leaving?"

I looked at Bumblebee and then shrugged. "Dunno, probably when the doctors see that I'm well enough."

The door opened once again. "I come back to work and learn that you're in the hospital."

Everyone looked to a woman in her twenties with dark brown hair, green eyes and tanned skin as if the person had been outside, a white tank top, camo trousers and boots, not to mention the double dog tag necklace around her neck. My eyes widened as she walked up to me. Optimus must of noticed as he had a small smile.

"You know Beth?" Bumblebee asked.

She looked at him and smiled. "She's my cousin."

"Ya never mentioned that Beth." Jazz said as he looked at me.

I smiled nervously. "It slipped my mind."

She stood in front of me and pinched my cheek. "Reckless in Mission City were you?" She teased.

"Ow! Violet that hurts!" I whined.

"You know about Mission City?" Sam asked.

Violet smiled. "I also know about our allies."

Sam got confused.

"She means she knows about us." Ratchet explained.

Jazz blinked. "Where was I?"

"In the hospital car park, remember?" Violet said to him.

"Oh yeah."

"Any word from your parents?" Sam asked as Violet held the little bot in her hands and was cooing to him who twittered in delight from the attention he was getting.

I shook my head. "None."

Sam rubbed the back of his head as Violet let out a small snort and stood up straight with the little bot in her hands, I need a name for him...Hmm.

"Good luck trying to get Uncle Henry and Aunt Penny's attention." Violet said.

"I take it you are not too fond of them." Ultra Magnus said.

"Seriously, they weren't there when Beth turned sixteen." Violet explained. "Not even a phone call."

Ironhide crossed his arms. "How long have they been leaving you home alone?" He asked me.

All the attention was on me as I gulped. I swallowed hard and then frowned.

"U-um...Since I was...Nine." I admitted.

"Wouldn't that be child neglect?" Sam asked as he tilted his head.

"It would." Violet confirmed.

"Then why have a child if you're not going to be there for her?" Wheeljack asked.

Violet laughed. "I don't know!"

Everyone looked to my cousin as she then cleared her throat, the little bot chirped. Hearing footsteps caused him to panic and then transform. Violet watched in amazement and then smiled slightly as the door opened and the doctor stepped inside.

"Well, you're a busy girl hm?" The doctor teased once again.

I blushed and then smiled as Violet smiled herself.

"Are you related to this girl?" The doctor asked Violet.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm her cousin."

The doctor gave a nod himself. "Good, good."

"Any news from her parents?" He then asked.

Violet frowned. "None."

"I...See." He muttered

"When can she go home?" Bumblebee asked.

"I say another week and she can go, her wounds have healed a lot faster than we expected and those were deep wounds."

The doctor left, leaving everyone alone.

"The Allspark." Ratchet muttered.

Everyone looked to the medic as he looked at us.

"I believe the Allspark has something to do with how fast she's healing."

"Amazing." Wheeljack muttered.

Even if it did, my ribs still hurt like a bitch. I shifted but hid my winch. This hospital smell was driving me crazy. I almost gagged.

"No worries Beth! One more week and you'll meet sweet, sweet fresh air!" Violet said cheerfully.

I groaned.

* * *

I been in the hospital for three weeks now. I was getting annoyed and jumpy. Jazz would snigger at my misery as I scowled. The door opened and the doctor stepped inside.

"Well you're ready to go now."

I smiled and then gave a nod as the doctor left the room. I dug out some clothing as I wore a white tank top. My leather jacket which didn't get ruined. Jeans and purple flip flops. I grabbed my bag which had other clothing and I then walked towards the door and opened it as I stepped out the door and closed it behind me.

I walked down the hall, passing doctors and nurses as some gave me a wave. I reached reception as she looked at me.

"Going home I see." She said.

I smiled and gave a nod. "Yup."

"Be careful."

I will.

I walked out the hospital and out into the outside world as I shielded my eyes. I adjusted and then looked around as I spotted a familiar car sitting in the car park. I walked over as I hummed.

"Open your door~." I said in a sing song.

The door opened and I hopped into the passenger seat as the door closed.

"Ya alright?" Jazz asked me.

"Yup! Just take me home!"

"Sure thing."

I looked out the window as we left the car park, I was finally out!

* * *

I stepped through the house door as Jazz was not far behind me. His alt form sat on the driveway as I yawned and then stretched.

"Nice home." Jazz commented.

"Thanks." I said.

Jazz set my suitcase on the floor and walked off to have a look around the home I share with my parents. I frowned and then hugged myself as I looked around the home I currently share with my parents.

I will be back in school tomorrow as I frowned at the thought, as a matter of face, fear overwhelmed me. I would be seeing Zoe and her cronies tomorrow, that got me scared.

Jazz must of sensed my panicked state as he looked at me. "Ya alright?" He asked me.

"I'm fine." I assured him.

"Ya sure?"

"Yup!"

My smile faded as Jazz turned around.

"Beth!"

I turned around as I was brought into a hug by Judy. Ron was not far from me as he watched. I gave a smile.

"O-ow." I whispered.

"Judy, her ribs are still healing." Ron told her.

She moved away from me and gave me a nervous smile.

"Sorry, I forgot."

I gave a smile. "Don't worry about it."

"Now if you need anything, don't hesitate to tell us." Judy told me.

"I won't."

Both turned around and left as I sighed.

"She seems nice." Jazz commented.

"You have no idea." I mumbled.

* * *

Dread washed over me. It was school day and I was nervous as hell. It was now Monday. I swallowed hard and began to play with my hands. The little bot was at the house, recharging when I left him last.

"Calm down will ya." Jazz said.

I gave a nervous smile. "Sorry."

"Ya nervous?"

"Yes!" You squeaked.

"Ya'll be fine."

He pulled up in the car park of the school as Sam was already there. I climbed out and approached him as both Autobots were parked next to each other. Mikaela saw me and immediately brought me into a hug.

"You got me worried." She said.

"Sorry." I murmured.

"WHAT!"

I jumped as all three of us saw Zoe and her cronies. Gawking at our guardians. I frowned as Mikaela kept me close to her.

"Where did you get those cars!?" Zoe demanded.

"They were brought." Sam told her.

"You and ghoul got them!? You shouldn't have those type of cars! _I _should have them! Me not you two!"

:_Primus she's annoying._: Bumblebee muttered.

:_Sorry Bee._: I said nervously.

"So, who's who?" One of Zoe's cronies asked.

"I got the Camaro while Beth has the Solstice." Sam explained.

Zoe stomped her foot and stormed off as her cronies looked at us in disbelief and then followed their leader. Every kid was looking at us and our shiny new cars. I saw a boy was about to touch Jazz.

"Don't touch!" I hissed.

He jumped and moved away. If it was Ironhide he would of blown a fuse. I sighed as the bell went and everyone went to go inside, one boy hit the door as he continued to stare at our cars.

"That was a lot of attention." I said nervously.

"You'll get used to it." Mikaela told me.

"Y-Yeah."

We went to walk inside.

* * *

I hurried down the hall, the school day had ended and I wanted to go home, badly. I stepped out the door and then looked around. I left early because of my wounds.

"Where do you think your going!?" Came a snarl.

I froze and turned to face Zoe as she was glaring at me. She stormed over and grabbed the back of my neck as I let out a yelp.

"Where did you get that Solstice!" She hissed.

"N-None of your business!" I got out.

"Oh? Well tell me!"

"N-no."

She tightened the grip on my neck. I saw her boyfriend approached us with a smug look. Mark sneered as you cringed.

"Excuse me."

We looked as it was my cousin. I sighed in relief as she and Ironhide approached. Violet had a smile, a dangerous smile. Mark shrunk at Ironhide, like I said about Ironhide's holoform before, he's huge, built like a bodyguard.

"And you think this is amusing!? Do you boy!" Ironhide snapped.

"N-No." Mark squeaked.

"Hey there." Violet said to her.

My cousin's expression soon darkened. "I don't appreciate anyone picking on my cousin." She hissed.

"C-Cousin?" One of Zoe's cronies squeaked.

"I can handle you!" Zoe spat.

Violet laughed. "Oh really? Can you really deal with two people who are in the army?"

Zoe released me and I turned around to see she paled to hear what my cousin did as her job.

"Hey man."

We looked to see it was Jazz in his holoform approached us. He lifted his sunglasses from his eyes and placed them on his head.

"What ya did ta Beth, ain't cool man."

"I..I-I w-was saying h-hello." Zoe spluttered.

"I find that hard to believe!" Ironhide growled.

"If I learn you hurt my cousin in any way I won't hesitate to teach you a lesson!" Violet hissed as Zoe cringed.

"Go ahead! I will tell my Dad! He can beat you up!" Zoe spat.

Ironhide began to laugh as Jazz grinned. I cracked a smile as Violet smirked.

"What so funny!" Zoe demanded.

"I'd like to see him try kid!" Ironhide sneered. "I would probably make him bleed."

Zoe spun around and quickly left followed by her flunkies. I sighed in relief.

"Ya think she'll tell her father?" Jazz asked.

"Probably." I muttered.

"What are you looking at!" Ironhide snapped to Mark. "Get lost!"

He paled and spun around as he quickly bolted from the scene.

"You sure are intimidating Hide." Violet commented.

Ironhide smirked as I rolled my eyes and then smiled.

"Whoever your bonded to is a very lucky femme." Violet hummed.

"Oh, she is alright."

I shook my head.

* * *

I opened my bedroom door as I sighed. I opened my eyes and to my shock. I saw an black X-Box, my little phone bot looked at me and chirped.

"Where did you get this Noki?" I asked.

Yes I named him Noki, problem? Noki looked at me an chirped as he sat on the X-Box. I frowned, I don't own an X-Box. I tilted my head but my eyes widened to see it shift and then transform. How could I not sense this little one? It's probably I'm healing it affects me? I watched as a pair of blue optics looked at me and there was a chirp.

"Uhh..Jazz." I called as the little black bot jumped into my arms.

"What is it Beth?" Jazz asked but froze when I turned around.

I gave a nervous smile. "Call Ratchet."

"R-Right."

* * *

I sat on the bed as the little X-Box clicked softly in my arms as Noki sat on my bedside table, currently fascinated with my hair brush

"What is it you wanted to show...Me."

I perked up and spotted Ratchet as he was looking to my unexpected guest in my arms. Violet noticed and squealed in delight.

"So cute." Violet cooed.

"I take it you want to know the gender." Ratchet grumbled.

I gave a nod. "Yup!"

I noticed the medic had some device, it's probably the same as his scanner but he can use it when in his holoform. The little bot whimpered In my arms.

"It's a little femme." He told me.

I smiled as she looked at me, it hit me.

"Another one created by the Allspark." I said.

They looked at me.

"When Sam hit a bonnet, he fell and the Allspark let off a wave of energy, so that's where Onyx came from." I explained.

"Onyx huh, cute name, it suits her." Violet said and then smiled.

I smiled myself and looked to her as she looked at me. Noki stopped looking at my hairbrush and then chirped.

* * *

I sighed as I sat in my bed, my lamp was on as I held Onyx in my arms. She clicked softly as she was on the verge of recharging. My smile grew bigger as I giggled. The two little bots looked at me.

_**'Love Mama.' **_Onyx squeaked.

It's amazing she can talk already, I don't know how they're talking to me like that, much like Megatron did. I shivered. Must be the Allspark that I can talk to Onyx and Noki.

Speaking of Noki.

I looked over to see the tiny bot was curled up in a old jewellery box. I switched off the lamp and laid down, taking Onyx with me. I smiled and allowed sleep to take over. I thought things would settle down.

Oh how wrong I was.

* * *

Pffft! Wasn't that the cutest thing you read! :D Beth is a mama, to both Noki and Onyx, although they were created by the Allspark. And I finally introduced Violet.

Hey guys, hey guys, guess what's gonna happen next chapter.

Sideswipe :D.

Review please, thanks.


	9. The Mech Named Sideswipe

Chapter 9! whoo! So close to double digits :D

Guysguysguys!

One word.

Sideswipe :D

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 9

The Mech Named Sideswipe.

* * *

_**'Mama wake up!' **_

I groaned and slowly sat up as I was met by a pair of optics staring at me. Onyx chirped and snuggled into my chest as I petted her helm. She purred from the touch as I looked to the ceiling. I frowned, another school day today as I continued to pet her helm. Noki was still sleeping in the jewellery box. I frowned and gently placed Onyx on the bed as she squeaked in protest. I got the covers off me and then stood up as I stretched and then looked out the window. I huffed and walked towards my wardrobe and opened both doors as I pulled out a pair of jeans, a dark purple t-shirt with pink paint splatters on the front and lastly my navy vans. I sighed and went to go to the bathroom as Onyx curled on the bed and fell back into recharge.

I shook my head and made my way to the bathroom as I opened the door and closed it behind me, locking it so no sparklings can pester me. I sighed and turned on the shower. I rubbed my arm as I had school today once more. Zoe would be there, I know it. I took a shaky breath and then tested the water as it began to warm up. I frowned and rubbed my forehead.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

I stepped out the house after saying goodbye to Onyx and Noki. The femling whined in protest and clung onto me. Noki understood where I was off to. Luckily Violet is staying with me as she managed to coax Onyx off me and the little femme went to cling onto my cousin instead. I had found it amusing. I walked up to my guardian as the door opened and I climbed to go and sit.

"Yer sure ya can handle today?" Jazz asked me.

"Yeah, I need to go, if not I won't be able to do my exams." I answered.

"Well any problems, don't hesitate ta call."

I smiled and gave a nod. "I won't."

We left the driveway as I looked out the window. I began to think as I rubbed my chin. Zoe was gonna give me hell today,I know it. I sighed and rubbed my forehead as I frowned.

But I had to get through it today.

* * *

Just as I said. Zoe gave me hell.

She demanded where I got my car for. She almost hit me where my stomach wound was, called me names, pushed me, almost stood on my hand.

To my surprise, some of the other kids came to my aid, some threatened to beat her up if she didn't leave me alone. Zoe had pointed out they would get suspended but they told her they could care less if they did get suspended, but I knew that wasn't the last of Zoe, but I had to cope for now, until the end of the school day.

Why is everyone suddenly being nice to me? Before nobody wouldn't talk to me and I used to say nothing myself, simply was someone, I wasn't popular but then again I wasn't a lower ranking enough to get bullied by other students, I was somewhat neutral in the whole thing. Is it because of my vehicle? Or is it because of something else? I frowned and rubbed my forehead as the bell went for the next lessons. I sighed.

I walked to my classroom and entered the room, luckily I don't have Zoe in this lesson at all and I'm glad for that. I sat down on the chair and then looked out the window as the others began to come into the classroom. I sighed and tucked some hair behind my ear as I continued to look out the window.

I don't know why, but I had this funny feeling, something was going to happen and I didn't know what. But whatever it was, it involved me. I have to get used to the fact my life will never go back to normal, not that I mind, I really thought normal was too boring for me and I was willing to help the Autobots in anyway I can. Even it if meant I would be away from home months at a time, but I wouldn't be alone. Violet will be there also.

Lastly the teacher entered the classroom as I let out a small yawn as he set his books down to begin the lesson.

* * *

Lunchtime and I'm still not safe.

I heard Zoe's cousin was a new student. Dread washed over me to hear about that, she'll be like Zoe. I know it. I swallowed hard and made my way to the cafeteria where everyone else was. I played with my hands. The cafeteria got closer and closer as I quickened my pace. I came to a halt as a fist barely missed my face. My eyes widened slightly as I looked to my attacker. Zoe approached me with a smug look.

"I see you met my cousin." She sneered.

I said nothing as she looked at me, glaring at me, as if I was a disease or something like that, even though this is Zoe's cousin, my own cousin was in the army. Violet would of wiped the floor with Zoe's cousin.

"Not hard to miss." I murmured.

"What was that!?" Zoe's cousin spat.

I cringed slightly. "Nothing."

"I thought so!" She spat.

"Let's go Lisa." Zoe said as she turned around and walked off.

Lisa gave me a glare and then followed her cousin. I sighed and rubbed my forehead, this was definitely going to be a long day for me. I frowned and walked into the cafeteria where I was greeted by Sam and Mikaela.

"Was she giving you trouble?" Sam asked.

"Who? Zoe's cousin?" I asked.

"Z-Zoe's c-cousin?!" Sam spluttered.

"Yes, her cousin."

Sam frowned. "That's not good Beth."

"I know." I sighed.

"So anyway, did she give you trouble?"

"Almost punched me."

Sam rubbed the back of his neck. "That isn't good."

Don't I know it.

All three of us went to walk up to where the food was being served while chatting. I noticed Lisa was giving me glares, like burning holes into my body, if looks could kill. I would be dead by now, on the floor, not breathing, luckily looks cannot kill as she was giving me plenty of glares, I never touched her, the only thing I'm doing wrong is breathing, well, in her eyes that is. I frowned, I suddenly don't feel hungry anymore.

I got what I wanted and then sat down with Sam and Mikaela.

"Gee, her gaze followed you like a hawk spotting it's prey." Mikaela pointed out.

"Don't remind me." I sighed.

"Did you do anything wrong?"

"Yeah, breath." I answered glumly.

Sam frowned while Mikaela gave me a sad look. I looked to the food on my tray, like I said. I don't feel hungry anymore. I sighed and pushed the tray from me. I wish I could press against a wall and disappear into it, and away from the world, away from humankind. I sighed to myself.

I wish I was with the bots right about now and with the members of NEST, with my cousin Violet. I frowned and stared at the food that was in front of me.

"Is she still glaring?" I asked Sam.

"Yup."

"Fantastic." I sighed

I twirled some hair with my fingers as I huffed and looked to the ceiling and then back to my tray. The food glaring at me.

I need a cuddle with my sparklings.

* * *

The bell went I was hurrying down the hall and out the door. I could see it. I came to a skidding halt as Lisa got in my way and I barely avoided the fist that was swung at me. I ducked and sidestepped as I opened the door. She barely missed grabbing me as I looked around, I was surprised to see Ironhide and no Jazz. I quickly ran over.

"Hide, I need help!" I whimpered.

"Who's bothering you now? It better not be that little fragger!" Ironhide snarled. I knew he was on about Mark.

"N-No." I whimpered once more.

"Where's Jazz?" I then asked.

"He's at base with Violet and your sparklings." Ironhide told me. "Prime ordered me to collect you."

Before I could answer I heard the door slam open as I squeaked in fright and gripped the door handle. Ironhide must of sensed my fear as the door opened and I climbed in as the door slammed shut. I climbed onto the passenger seat as Ironhide activated his holoform. Lisa came into view and snarled at me.

"Get out here!" She barked. "So I can use my fists!"

Ironhide cleared his throat as Lisa glared at him.

"Stay out of this!" She snarled. "This doesn't concern you!"

Ironhide stepped out of his alt form as Lisa paled at him. I hid my smirk as said weapon specialist glared at her as she shrunk.

"Care to repeat that?" Ironhide asked dangerously.

"U-Um."

Ironhide growled. "When it comes to Bethany's safety it does concern me! I won't tolerate that kind of behaviour towards an army member's relative! Understand!"

"Y-Yes." Lisa said quietly.

"Speak up!"

"Yes!"

Lisa spun around and quickly bolted as Hide got back into his alt form and I gulped as I placed the seatbelt on me.

"Violet is right, you can be intimidating when you want to be." I commented.

"How long has she bothered you?" Ironhide asked me.

"Only today at lunchtime, apparently she's a new student." I answered.

Ironhide snarled. "Little fragger needs to be taught a lesson and some manners."

"Whatever you say Hide." I said and then shrugged.

I looked out the window and crossed my arms as we left and headed down the road.

"Any reason Optimus sent you?" I asked.

"We'll need your ability to see if a new arrival is either Autobot or Decepticon."

"Another one?"

"Yes, should be arriving soon, once we meet up with the others, we'll be heading out there."

I hummed but said nothing as I continued to look out the window.

"Thanks for the save Hide." I murmured. "I would have been beaten to a pulp."

"I wouldn't allow it." He told me straight. "And if your cousin was with me, she would of blown a fuse."

I gave a small smile as we continued. I spotted Lisa and her cousin walking down the street as she glared at me. I said nothing and looked straight ahead of me as I didn't utter a word. I looked out the window again once I knew it was safe to do so. I once again twirled some hair with my fingers as I looked out the window with a blank expression on my face. I wish I could stand up to myself, maybe Violet can teach me how to fight. I mean, she used to take kickboxing and karate before she joined the army.

* * *

"Kid, wake up."

I snapped my eyes open as I sat up and rubbed my eyes. The seatbelt came off me and I hopped out of Ironhide as I walked up to Lennox and Epps.

"Hey, look who's walking about." Epps teased.

I blushed but then smiled as I rubbed the back of my head nervously.

"Nice to see you kid, I would of visited but I was busy."

I smiled. "Don't worry about it." I assured Epps.

"Good, now that we're all in one location." Lennox began as I joined him and the others as I crossed my arms.

"Now that our detector is out of the hospital." Will said as he looked at me. I swear I saw a glint in his eye as I blushed. "We'll be able to tell that if the arrival is either Autobot or Decepticon."

"Her?" A female soldier scoffed. "She's a kid, little girls like her shouldn't be involved."

I scowled at her. "Listen lady! I almost died trying to save the world and this is how you repay me!"

"And besides." Violet joined in as she glared at the soldier. "Beth knows the bots longer than you!"

"And she has the ability to detect which bot is in what faction." Epps added.

The soldier scowled herself. "Don't gang up on me! We don't need a whiny little girl."

I scoffed. "I dealt with Megatron! And that is saying something!"

"She's right." Ironhide growled. "You would of screamed at the sight of the Decepticon leader!"

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned my head to see it was Ratchet in his holoform, as a matter of fact, all the bots were in their holoform.

"Bethany has been through a lot! She's very valuable to the team!" Ratchet growled.

The soldier scoffed. "So!? All humans go through a lot."

"Tell me!" Violet hissed. "Do you have parents who love you and leave you home alone months at a time!?"

"Love me yes, leave me home months at a time? No."

"Were you involved in a hit and run incident with a reckless driver!?"

"No but-."

"And were you bullied in school!?"

"I was popular!" She snapped.

"Well Beth has been through a lot." Violet hissed.

"So!?"

"Oh, you have no idea how much I hate you right about now." Violet snarled.

A hand was placed on her shoulder as I looked to a tanned skin man with olive green eyes and black hair. This man was my cousin's fiancée, they have been engaged for three years now. I hope they marry soon.

"Calm down Violet." He murmured.

"Sorry Zack." Violet murmured back to him.

I hugged myself as the female soldier glared at me. I moaned.

"Please don't do that! It's bad enough Zoe's cousin did that to me and almost beat me to a pulp!"

"What!?"

I gulped slightly. Oops.

Ironhide crossed his arms. "It's true, vicious little fragger she was."

Violet growled. "Well I can't wait to meet this cousin of Zoe's."

"We better move out." Optimus ordered.

Everyone nodded as I looked around. I quickly ran over to Optimus and I couldn't help but climb into the passenger side. He has a calm aura that soothes me. I don't know why. I moved some fringe to the side.

"Are you alright?"

I looked to Optimus as he had a concern look. I gave a smile and then a nod.

"I'm fine, just a rough day." I answered.

I looked out the window as we were on the move once more.

* * *

I hopped out of Optimus and looked around as Violet approached me. She handed me Onyx as the femling snuggled into me and then purred as Noki sat on the top of my head. I looked around as all the Autobots transformed. I noticed the same solider gave me a cold glare. Noki twittered angrily at her as Onyx hissed angrily at the woman, looks like my kids don't like her. There was no buildings whatsoever, just a desert with a road but we were off the road.

"_**Is she pestering you?" **_Ultra Magnus asked me in Cybertronian.

"_**No, simply glaring at me." **_I answered.

Turns out I can understand, write and speak Cybertronian, must be of the Allspark that's inside me. I noticed she was looking at me in disbelief and confusion as Violet sneered.

"Can't understand them can't you? Good luck trying to learn their language. Beth is the only one who can understand and speak their language." Violet sneered as she glared at my cousin.

"_**I don't like her." **_Ratchet grumbled.

"_**Rude little fragger, just like that human I saw earlier." **_Ironhide hissed.

"_**Not all humans are nice." **_I pointed out.

We all saw something come from the sky as I looked to the sky and followed where it went with my eyes. It crashed not far from us as I swallowed. I walked forward with my guardian not far from me, his gun formed just in case.

I got closer and then shuddered as a tingly feeling overwhelmed me. I turned to face the others as another tingly feeling washed over me.

"It's a Autobot." I answered.

The soldier scoffed. "Liar!"

I said nothing and walked towards them as Ratchet and Ironhide gave her a dark look. The pod started to open as I spun around and waited. Onyx hissed at the soldier as Noki hissed, clicked and twittered angrily at her. Violet took the young ones off me as Onyx squeaked. I heard Wheeljack mutter something in Cybertronian.

I spotted the new arrival as his armour colour was more darker than Jazz's armour colour. Optimus approached the new arrival and I knew he would be speaking Cybertronian to the new arrival. Good thing I can translate for the humans.

"_**Sideswipe." **_Ratchet muttered.

I watched as he grinned. _**"Sup doc, missed me!?"**_

"_**Hardly." **_Ratchet grunted.

"_**You wound me doc." **_

I smiled slightly and crossed my arms.

"_**What are all those?" **_Sideswipe asked as he looked at the humans behind me.

"_**Those are humans, the inhabitants of Earth." **_Optimus explained.

"_**They're so small." **_Sideswipe said in awe.

He soon looked at Optimus. _**"Would they understand me?" **_

"_**No, they would not, not unless someone translate for them." **_

"How can you keep up with this?" Violet whispered to me.

"Because I can." I answered.

"_**Mama I'm hungry!" **_Noki whined.

I looked at him, at a loss of what to do.

"_**Is that a sparkling!?" **_Sideswipe asked in disbelief as he then looked at Onyx. **_"Make that two." _**

"_**Yes they are, created from the Allspark." **_Ratchet explained.

"_**Who's looking after them?" **_

"_**Mama!" **_Noki whined.

I sighed. _**"Wait until we either go home or base." **_I said.

"_**D-Did that human speak our language!?" **_Sideswipe asked in disbelief once more.

Optimus smiled. _**"Bethany is a special human, a unique human, you won't find another human like her."**_

"_**A human who absorbed the Allspark into her." **_Ratchet explained.

"An annoying one." The female soldier muttered.

"Ah shut it!" Violet hissed.

"Make me!" She spat darkly.

Sideswipe watched in amusement as the two argued as Zack now had a hold of Onyx and Noki as the femling grabbed his dog tag necklace and was looking at it in awe. Zack chuckled and allowed her to inspect it. I sighed and rubbed my forehead and then pinched the ridge of my nose.

"_**Do humans argue like this?" **_Sideswipe asked.

"_**At times." **_I grumbled.

* * *

I stepped into base as Ratchet had dragged Sideswipe into the med bay to be checked over. He also took Onyx and Noki with him so that they could be fed. I took a sip of my tea I had in my hand as I sighed in bliss. I learned the soldier's name was Lucy and I don't know why she hated me. I took a sip of my hot beverage and then sighed as I sat on a crate.

"I don't get why Lucy hates you." Zack said as I shrugged.

"She's probably jealous." I muttered as Zack let out a snort of amusement.

"Probably."

I sighed and took a sip of my tea once more. I saw Sideswipe as he lowered his servo and Onyx bolted over to me while her brother clung on to dear life. She climbed to sit on my lap and chirped, happy that she was now fed. I shook my head and then smiled as she squeaked.

"I have a question."

I looked to Sideswipe, looks like he can now speak English. "Go on."

"Could I shorten your name?"

I nodded. "Sure, everyone calls me Beth for short anyway."

He grinned. "Great!"

I gave a smile and took another sip of my tea. Onyx curled up on my lap and clicked softly, now that she was fed she was now tired. Noki sat on the top of my head.

"They look tired." Sideswipe commented.

"They do, don't they." I replied and then smiled. Onyx curled up more and chirped once again. I petted her helm and she purred in delight from the attention.

I finished off my tea as Zack took the cup away from me as he walked down the hall. Onyx shifted in my lap and clicked softly.

"What is that on your hand?"

I looked to the bandage on my hand, it was from where that dog bit me, the wound had gotten deeper than normal and I was to wear this until five weeks. Ratchet wasn't going to risk it at all.

"A bandage, it will help wounds heal." I explained.

"Guess that makes sense." Sideswipe muttered.

I smiled again and looked to the ceiling. I looked down as Jazz approached me.

"Yo, we're leavin Beth, the lil lady and dude need recharge." Jazz told me.

I took Onyx in my arms and stood up, being careful in not waking her up. I walked over to Jazz's alt form as it sat there. I climbed in and the doors closed.

"What ya think of Sides?" Jazz asked me.

"He's nice." I said happily.

There was a chuckle from the radio as we left and then out from base.

"What ya plan to do once you leave school?" Jazz asked me.

"I might do something involved with NEST." I explained.

"Ya sure?"

"Positive."

I looked to the roof. "Sure I do art, but after experiencing Mission City and meeting you guys, something inside me changed."

"Well I'm sure ya can do better than that girl."

"I may do." I hummed.

"When will yer parents come home again?" Jazz asked me.

"I got a phone call from them last night, they won't be back for another two months."

"Fraggit Beth! That ain't good at all."

I flinched. "I know." I whispered.

Onyx stirred but she relaxed as she curled up more. Clicking softly as she then let out a small squeak. I sighed softly and then frowned. Jazz was right, that wasn't good at all.

* * *

I stepped out the Porsche as I groaned. I fumbled for my keys and brought them out as I then unlocked the door, today was a very long day. I sighed and then frowned as I let out a small yawn. I closed the door behind me with my foot and then locked the door as I stuffed the keys into my pockets. I shifted Onyx as she clicked softly. Noki was struggling to stay away as he let out a small yawn. I walked up the stairs in the dark, carefully going up each steps until I reached the top.

I turned to go down the hall and into my room as I opened the door and switched the light on. I set Onyx onto the bed as she shifted ever so slightly. Noki hopped onto the bed and then crawled to the table and then climbed into the jewellery box as he curled up and instantly fell into recharge. I smiled and undressed and then changed into orange pyjama shorts and white pyjama t-shirt with double orange stripes on the sleeves. I took my socks off and went over to switch off the lights. I picked up Onyx and climbed into bed as I yawned and laid my head down onto the pillow.

I let out one last yawn and allowed sleep to take over.

* * *

And I'm done :3, hope it was alright.

"_**Blah" **_Cybertronian, that's what that is.

Looks like Beth has gotten more than Zoe to deal with now :/, oh well, had to make enemies other than the cons.

Review please, thank you.


	10. Unexpected

Next chapter! Whoo.

I can't believe I got over 100 reviews, you guys are awesome! Love you guys :D!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10

Unexpected.

* * *

I opened my eyes as I looked around the room. Noki was still fast asleep as was Onyx. I sat up slowly to not wake the femling in my arms, she shifted but went back to sleep. I sighed softly and kicked the covers off whilst holding her as I then placed her back onto the bed, well. I laid her on the pillow and then tidied my sheets. I sighed and looked out the window with a glum look.

"Well, looks like another day." I murmured.

"Mama."

I looked to Noki as I gently rubbed his helm as he purred in delight, the two can now speak English, my babies learn so quick, quick for me to keep up with, I have a feeling the Allspark has something to do with how fast they're learning and looks like they're growing too, how odd. I made a mental note to ask Ratchet about that and why they look like they're growing up so quickly. I sighed and grabbed the clothes I wore the other day, they weren't dirty and I did shower yesterday. I yawned and made my way to the bathroom, grabbing my undergarments on my way out my room.

I stretched and made my way to the bathroom as I stepped inside and locked it behind me. I yawned and turned on the shower to allow it to warm up. I looked in the mirror as my hair was a mess and I did notice my eyes were more brighter than normal, must be the Allspark inside me. I had a feeling I adsorb all the Allspark. I shook my head at the silly thought, that's impossible, me, absorb all the Allspark, that's just silly!

I tested the water to see it was warm enough as I undressed and stepped into the shower. I shivered as the warm water hit my sleepy body. I huffed and looked to the ceiling as the room began to get steamy. I mumbled and began to wash my body.

Once done I washed my hair. I made a mental note to cut my hair short, it was getting long with me and I hate long hair. I huffed and got the shampoo out of my hair with the water.

* * *

I stepped out the bathroom once I dried, changed and did my teeth. I went to my bedroom and brushed my hair as I grabbed my messenger bag and placed it on my shoulders. Onyx and Noki were nowhere to be seen and I assume they're downstairs. I walked downstairs and found them crawling all over Violet.

"Be careful Beth and if that Lisa girl bothers you, don't hesitate to call." Violet told me.

I gave a nod as I went out the front door and closed it behind me as I headed to my waiting guardian who sat on the driveway, yesterday there were two minor accidents, one had hit a fire hydrant and another person hit a mailbox. I had found it amusing and I did notice the two drivers were staring at Jazz and both were men, typical. I shook my head and opened the door as I went to sit inside.

"Hey Jazz." I mumbled.

"Yo."

"Have you noticed Noki and Onyx are growing?" I asked.

"Now that ya mention it Beth, dey look like they are growin." Jazz agreed.

"I think I'll have to ask Ratchet about that." I hummed.

"Yeah, they might need better frames."

I said nothing and tapped my chin as Jazz left the driveway and we both left as I had to go to school, wonderful. I let out a sigh and then shook my head. Jazz snickered and I raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Sideswipe is in the brig, he pranked Ironhide, well, that's what Bee commed me last night."

I couldn't help but giggle. "Who told Bee?" I asked amused.

"Ratchet did."

I laughed as we continued the drive, amused by that bit of information.

* * *

I stepped out of the Solstice as I gulped, another school day, good thing is, it's Friday as I sighed in relief, thank god for Fridays. I looked around and then frowned.

"Beth I'll be back to pick you up later, I may be late." Jazz told me.

I gave a nod. "Let me know when you're nearby so I can then leave the school safely."

"Will do!"

I turned around and went to go inside as there were kids all over the place talking before the first lesson began. I went indoors and quickly down the hall so I could go to my class. I looked around nervously and continued to go down the hall. I sighed and wiped my forehead. I continued to hurry down the hall as my eyes shifted nervously. I sighed in relief as I finally made it and I stepped into the classroom.

Luckily I don't have any lessons with Lisa or Zoe on Fridays.

I spotted the janitor walk by as I looked at him. He looked at me as I shivered and looked away, I had a funny feeling about the janitor and I don't like it.

* * *

The janitor walked by as he had spotted the Beth sitting in the classroom. The janitor took a walkie talkie out and pressed the button.

"I spotted our target." He said quietly.

"_Good work, keep an eye on her, we wouldn't want to disappoint our client." _Came another male voice on the other end.

"No, we do not."

"_Wait until the end of the day, we cannot take action when there are too many witnesses."_

"That I will, I will inform you when the day ends."

The other side crackled as it went off. The janitor switched his own walkie talkie off and walked off so nobody would get suspicious of why he was talking into a walkie talkie when he's suppose to be a janitor. He looked around again and to his relief, nobody was about.

This had to succeed. At the end of the day. Bethany Jane Smith will be theirs, even if they have to resort to violence if anyone tries to stop them. He slipped around the corner just as the school bell went.

* * *

I sighed as the other students came into the classroom. I frowned but said nothing as I looked out the window, I couldn't get my mind off that janitor as I hugged myself, what was that about? I never seen him before, was he new or something? I frowned and shook my head as other students went to take their seats.

"Have you seen the new janitor?" A boy asked another boy.

"Yeah, he looks creepy though."

"I know."

I frowned, new janitor? That's interesting but I said nothing as I decided into opening my fat gob which may get me into trouble, so we got a new janitor, that's really interesting information, that boy's right, he does look creepy. I shivered and decided to not think about it any further as I frowned and hugged myself. There was chattering as the teacher walked in and I looked around.

"Alright class, I'm aware you've seen the new janitor walking about." The teacher said.

"He's creepy." A boy pointed out.

"Don't be so silly!" The teacher growled. "He's new so give him time."

"He gave Beth a look, it was creepy." Another boy pointed out.

I said nothing and frowned as I gave a shrug. "He was probably confused of why I was in the classroom early."

"Still...It was creepy Beth, watch your back."

I made a mental note to follow the boy's advice, I have to agree with him. The teacher scolded him for being so stupid and silly. I frowned but said nothing at all.

"Now, your exams will be beginning soon." The teacher told us all.

There was muttering as I gulped. I didn't like the sound of that at all. I almost moaned at the word 'exam', but they had to be done. I was originally thinking what I wanted to do after school but I decided I want to help NEST, Violet will be there and so will the bots. My life will never go back to normal, not with the Allspark within me and the Decepticons still out there. Not to mention that janitor was screaming 'Bad news', I fiddled with my pen as the lesson began.

* * *

The bell went for the next lesson as we all left the classroom. I looked around as I hurried to my next lesson; History.

Good news is I'm with Sam. I sighed in relief as I spotted Sam give Mikaela a kiss before she went her own way. I kinda felt jealous Sam's with someone and Violet's got Zack, I felt...So lonely. I shook my head and walked up to Sam as he spotted me.

"Hey Beth, seen the new janitor?" Sam asked me.

I nodded. "I have." I admitted as we walked to the next class.

I gripped my messenger bag's handle as I gave a small frown but I said nothing. Sam and I entered our next class as I looked around.

"You ok?" Sam asked me.

I gave a nod. "I'm fine." I assured him.

Sam said nothing and went to sit down, so he never noticed me frown as I went to take my own seat. I sighed as the others went to take their own seat. I looked out the window and then frowned.

* * *

Something didn't feel right, well, that's what Sideswipe felt.

The mech looked around, something felt wrong, he could feel it. Sideswipe frowned, where did this feeling come from? He shook his helm and walked down the hall, he needed to fine either Beth's guardian Jazz or Optimus, he didn't know why, but something was going to happen and it involved Beth. Sideswipe let a growl escape at the thought of the black haired organic getting harmed.

Beth was too much of a nice girl to get harmed, she was kind and innocent, yes she was kind-hearted but she knew not to be fooled, she was not so kind to those who mess with her kind personality. She wasn't naïve nor stupid, but she wasn't exactly a fighter, people could walk all over her.

Sideswipe made a mental note to meet the people who bully her so he could look at them and to see which people need to be taught a lesson. The silver mech spotted Jazz and Optimus talking, perfect.

"Sorry to bother, but do you have this funny feeling?" Sideswipe suddenly asked.

Jazz and Optimus paused in their conversation and looked to Sideswipe. Jazz frowned.

"Now that ya mention it Sides, I do, and it ain't good." Jazz admitted.

Sideswipe nodded. "I got a feeling it involves Beth, as much as I hate to say it."

"Beth's a good kid, she ain't got any enemies...Well...Except those bullies."

Optimus frowned, now that Sideswipe brought up this conversation, this tiny feeling in his spark was building, and it wasn't good.

"What are you talking about?"

The three mechs looked to see it was Violet as Zack was on the other side of the hangar with Beth's sparklings.

"This funny feeling involving Beth." Sideswipe admitted.

Violet frowned. "Guess I'm not the only one."

"Violet this may be so sudden, but does Bethany's creators have any problems with other people?" Optimus asked.

Violet hummed as she crossed her arms. She tilted her head as she then soon frowned.

"I can't answer you big guy." Violet told him. "But I'll have Glen and Maggie look it up for me."

Violet turned around and walked off. Jazz looked over to the sparklings as he suddenly remembered something.

"Whoa, I need ta see Ratchet about Onyx and Noki." Jazz said.

"Why?" Sideswipe asked.

"Prime, doesn't it look like da sparklings are growin up fast?"

Optimus looked over, now that Jazz mentioned it, it does look like they are. Sideswipe also looked over.

"They do." Sideswipe muttered.

Jazz said nothing and walked over. Calling for Zack as said human looked at him.

Sideswipe shook his helm. "I'm going for a drive, I need to clear my processor."

Optimus gave a nod as he transformed and drove off. Wheeljack was in his lab as Ultra Magnus walked over.

"It involved Bethany doesn't it?" Ultra Magnus asked.

Optimus said nothing and simply nodded. Ironhide growled to himself in the corner, if any dares to try and harm Beth, well, they'll have to deal with pissed off giant alien robots or Autobots and Ironhide won't hesitate to make their lives a misery. Beth was important, she had some of the Allspark energy within her, she understood them, she met them when she was a child under a coma, she was family to them and they were family to her, they were like brothers or uncles to her.

But Optimus was like a fatherly figure to her. Violet may be her cousin but to Beth, she was like a sister and if anyone dared try and harm Beth. Violet would unleash hell on the poor unfortunate fools. Ironhide is certain the femmes would unleash hell on the fools also.

Once Noki and Onyx get their third frames and become like them, if they ever do, the two will be protective of their mother. Beth never created them in the first place as the Allspark did, but since the Allspark was within her, she technically counted as their creator.

Beth's other 'family' were protective, enough said.

* * *

I sighed as I walked down the hall and to the Cafeteria as lunchtime was finally here. I yawned and stretched. I spotted the janitor looking at me as I shuddered but I ignored that and spotted Sam. I quickly walked over as he spotted me. I looked over my shoulder to see he was gone as I tilted my head, how odd.

"You ok?"

I looked at Sam and gave an assuring smile as Mikaela and Miles approached us. I haven't seen Miles for a while now. All four of us walked into the cafeteria and we went to get our meals. I huffed to myself and grabbed a tray as I got what I wanted to eat. We went to find a table in the corner of the cafeteria. I sat near the wall as I wanted to lean against it.

"You guys seen the new janitor?" Miles asked.

Mikaela nodded. "Yeah, he's kinda creepy though."

"That's what everyone is saying." Sam told us.

"He is, he looked at me this morning." I admitted.

"In what way?"

I shrugged. "Dunno, it was creepy."

I looked at my meal as I spotted him at the entrance of the cafeteria. Looking at me again.

"He's doing it again." I whimpered.

Sam, Miles and Mikaela looked over to see he was. He looked away once he saw they were staring at him. I frowned as Sam scowled.

"I don't like it." Sam muttered. "Something is not right."

~_Momma are you ok?_~ Noki asked me over our bond.

Turned out I created a bond with the two, apparently I created it when I became their creator as Ratchet had explained.

~_I'm fine._~ I assured him. ~_You sound...Mature._~

There was a nervous laugh on the other end. ~_Well...Sis and I are the same height as uncle Bumblebee._~

~_W-Wait, y-you got your third frame already!?_~ I asked in disbelief.

~_Uh huh. Uncle Ratchet had to, we grew up fast because of the Allspark or something like that._~

~_Will you have to have any more frames?_~

~_No, Ratchet said the third frame is the final frame._~

~_Jesus._~ I breathed.

~_Sorry mom, Ratchet said it had to be done._~

~_Where's your sister?_~ I asked.

~_We're busy getting trained by uncle Hide, he wants us to get used to our weapons and used them ._~

~_He better go easy on you or else!_~

Noki laughed. ~_That's what uncle Ratchet said, he said he would kick uncle Hide's aft if we're overworked._~

I said nothing as I felt another trickle on the other end just as Noki finished his end. I opened the bond.

~_Mama are you ok?_~ Onyx asked me.

~_I heard you got your third frames._~ I said.

~_We did, uncle Jazz almost passed out when Ratchet broke the news._~

I almost laughed, that was funny.

~_Grandpa looked a bit shocked to._~

I knew she was on about Optimus, well...Optimus is like a father to me, I can see why the two call him grandpa. Even though he's not my biological father...Who knows...As if. I shook my head and looked to my food. There's no way I'm Cybertronian. It's impossible.

~_I see, how did Violet take it?_~

~_She seemed shocked but she managed well._~

~_Well alright, behave for everyone._~

~_We will mama!_~

Onyx closed the bond as I took a bite of my meal. Then again. Onyx was created during Mission City, she must have been wondering about until she somehow stumbled into my home. Well I had to ask Ratchet questions once I get back to base. I sighed and continued to eat my food.

* * *

The day was finally finished as I walked down the hall. I looked around and then shrugged. I spotted the janitor once more but I ignored him and continued down the hall as I shifted my bag. Jazz said he would be late so that's understandable. I sighed and stepped out the school building.

* * *

The janitor took his walkie talkie out and pressed the button.

"The target just left the building."

"_Good, good, follow her and nab her! We will be there shortly."_

"And if she refuses?"

"_Violence, our client doesn't care as long she's captured alive."_

"Will do."

He ended the conversation and followed the unexpected target.

* * *

I yawned as I stood near the pavement. I stretched as I spotted a black car parked not far from me but I ignored it. I stopped stretching and shifted my bag over my shoulder. I didn't notice someone was behind me until someone's hand was in front of my mouth. I looked at it in confusion. I froze as there was someone behind me.

The hand was clamped onto my mouth as I let out a muffled scream. I squirmed and kicked as I was dragged somewhere else. I gripped the handle of my bag in the chaos. I kicked, thrashed and squirmed. A hand went to my wrist as I let out a muffled cry of pain as he twisted it. I heard a crack as I let out another cry as pain shot up my wrist. If felt like the bone snapped in half. I had tears in the corner of my eyes. I continued to squirm despite my wrist was throbbing in pain.

I heard the car door open as I was shoved inside. I let out a cry as another hand clamped onto my mouth. The man who grabbed me climbed in. My wrist was in agony.

"Drive!" One of the men in the front ordered.

I heard the wheels screech as I let out a muffled scream. My eyes widened as I felt something pinch the back of my neck and I blacked out.

* * *

The men were not aware they were watched.

Barricade had seen everything, right down to the vehicle driving off. The mech snorted, shouldn't the Autobots protect her? Then again, they couldn't be there all the time so it wasn't their fault, oh no, it was these men who had the nerves to kidnap her, the Autobots were going to be pissed. Barricade revved his engine and drove off after them, the mech was thankful he changed his alt form, it was a Mustang still but he was thankful he got rid of the police on it otherwise he would of quickly lost these men.

Barricade didn't know why he was helping her, but then again, he was intrigued by this organic. Bethany! That was it! He had to know what was so special about her and he will find out.

* * *

Onyx paused as she frowned, one minute she felt pain and then nothing. Noki felt it as both siblings exchanged glances.

"You feel that?" The femme asked.

Noki said nothing and simply nodded as the black femme frowned, she had hints of grey on her so she was different to Ironhide.

"Let's ask uncle Ratchet." Noki suggested.

The two ran off to find the medic.

"Ratchet~" Onyx said in a sing song.

The medic spotted the two approach him as he and Optimus paused in their conversation.

"What's the matter?" Ratchet asked the two.

"We felt pain and then nothing." Noki told them as Onyx nodded.

"Where?"

"Over the bond with mom." Onyx told them.

Dread sunk into Optimus' spark at the words they just said. Sideswipe who heard it froze on the spot, the feeling was confirmed, something bad had happened.

"How long ago?" Ratchet quickly asked.

"Not long, and the bond went dead."

"Your mother is in danger!"

"Wh-What!?" Noki spluttered.

"Danger!?" Onyx asked in disbelief.

"Jazz!" Sideswipe called. "Beth. Danger."

The two quickly transformed and drove away to head towards the school.

"Ratchet, prepare medbay." Optimus ordered.

The medic nodded and headed off towards the medbay as Ironhide came towards the upset Onyx as he took her away for some much needed comfort as she sniffled. Ultra Magnus appeared to give a distraught Noki some support along with Violet as she assured him it wasn't his fault. Optimus' spark ached for the two, to learn their mother was in danger and could be seriously injured.

He hoped Jazz and Sideswipe got there in time.

* * *

"Frag!" Sideswipe cursed. "Not here!"

Jazz who was in his holoform looked around, until he spotted tyre marks, they looked fresh.

"Looks like I found somethin."

Jazz deactivated his holoform and then the two drove off in search for the kidnapped teen.

:_Who would want to harm her?_: Sideswipe asked.

:_No clue, but dey were in a hurry._: Jazz responded.

:_Yup, but damn do I feel sorry for Onyx and Noki, to learn their mother was injured and taken._:

:_Good thing Ironhide isn't with us, he would of torn the place apart to look for her._:

:_I hope she's ok._:

:_Beth's a tough kid, she dealt with Megatron._: Jazz assured Sideswipe.

:_I guess._:

The two sped up, in search for Beth.

* * *

After much following. Barricade was lead to a run down Neighbourhood. All windows and doors were barricaded with wood as the mech snorted, after spending time with the police, he learned these type of homes where humans did drugs. The mech snorted and parked a good way back as the black vehicle pulled up.

The neutral watched as the men climbed out and one carried a unconsious Beth in his arms. Barricade flinched slightly to see her wrist was a dark shade of purple, if he remembered right, that was a sign of a broken wrist.

The Autobots were going to be so pissed when they see that one of the men broke her wrist, mainly Ironhide. Barricade remained where he was, waiting for a perfect moment to strike.

He had to remain alert.

* * *

I stirred as I groaned. I blinked as my vision was blurred and fuzzy. My vision was coming around as I let out a soft grunt. I blinked again as it finally cleared. I tried to move but I couldn't. I was tied to a chair as my wrist throbbed in pain. I couldn't speak as my mouth was covered by a cloth. Panic set in as I shifted, where am I?

I looked around as the door opened to reveal four men, one of them was the janitor as he hasn't changed yet.

"Looks like the little girl woke up." A man sneered.

I said nothing, I couldn't anyway, not with me gagged. My bag was not far from me.

"Don't worry sweetie, when you wake up again you'll be with our client." Another man said.

I panicked, client? What client? My wrist continued to throb in pain. I looked around in a panic, what did he mean? Did this client knew my parents or something. I felt the cloth come from my mouth.

"I wanna hear you scream when I hit you."

My eyes widened as something hard hit me and I heard a sickening crunch. I cried out as I continued to get assaulted, the men laughing. There was another sickening crunch as I let out a loud cry of pain as I then blacked out. I heard faint laughter and that was it.

* * *

Barricade activated his holoform once the cries of pain reached him, he sat patiently, surprisingly enough, it had been a hour or two since he followed them. Barricade's holoform had dark brown hair almost black, blood red eyes looked to the building as he had a denim jacket on, jeans and a white t-shirt along with black hiking boots. He quickly headed towards the building as he kicked the door open and headed up towards the upper flooring.

The neutral slammed the door open, alarming the four men as they let out cries of surprise. His blood red eyes piercing the men's eyes as they cringed. Barricade looked to the unconsious teen as she was bleeding.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Barricade snarled.

"Wh-Where did you come from!?" One of the men asked in fear.

"None of your business!" Barricade spat, even though he was a former con, he felt disgusted what these men did to her.

He spotted the bloodied pipe in the corner. Barricade let out a feral snarl as the four cringed, if Ironhide or Violet was here the four men wouldn't walk out alive.

"Get out of my sight!" Barricade barked. "Come after this girl again and I will hunt you down! Or even better, the military."

"M-Military?" One of the men asked.

"Oh yes." Barricade sneered. "This girl has a connection to the military, and they will hunt you down with no remorse!"

The men paled and quickly fled. Barricade let out a snort of disgust, cowards, that's what those men were, nothing but cowards. The neutral spotted a knife and cut the rope as Beth fell but he caught her. She whimpered in pain as he quickly picked her up. Grabbing her bag while he was at it.

Yes he was a former con, but he wasn't that heartless. Beth was still young. Barricade walked out from the building and switched the light off as he continued to walk down the stairs.

He stepped outside and towards his alt form. The back door opened as he set her inside. Laying her down as she groaned in pain. Barricade huffed and deactivated his holoform as the door closed and the engine started up.

The next thing to do is contact the Autobots.

* * *

:_Any luck?_: Optimus asked.

:_None._: Jazz sighed. :_No sign of her._:

:_Well, well, you Autobots can't even take care of one human._: Barricade sneered.

:_How the pit did you get into the com link frequency!_: Ironhide snarled.

:_None of your fraggin business!_:Barricade snapped. :_Now listen up!_:

:_Why you-._:

:_Ironhide! Let him speak!_: Optimus ordered.

There was grumbling and then silence.

:_You Autobots are lucky I followed the ones who kidnapped her._:

:_Kidnapped?_: Sideswipe asked.

:_Oh yes, one man worked in the school as a janitor, he walked out, grabbed her and tossed her into a black vehicle, of course she went unharmed._:

:_What do you mean. Unharmed?_: Optimus questioned.

There was a grunt on the other side. :_The man broke her wrist._:

Ironhide snarled as Optimus ordered him to calm down. Barricade sneered but said nothing else.

:_Follow these coordinates and I will give you your human back safe and sound on the condition you tell me what makes her so special to other humans._:

Optimus sighed, this was going to be a long night as Barricade and Ironhide argued over the com link frequency.

* * *

Barricade sat near some abandoned warehouses with his passenger still unconsious, then again, she took a heavy blow to the head so that was understandable. The neutral let out a grunt, it was starting to get dark now, there would be occasion groans of pain from the back but she wouldn't wake up.

"About time!" Barricade growled as Jazz and Sideswipe came into view along with Ironhide.

"Alright, where is she!" Ironhide hissed.

"In the back, you'll have to get her, she was knocked unconsious with a pipe by one of the men."

"And you didn't tell us!" Ironhide fumed.

Jazz sighed as he activated his holoform as the two began to argue. Barricade opened the back door while still arguing with the weapon specialist. Jazz had a grim look to see the dry blood on her head and the dark purple wrist. Jazz got her out as gently as he could. Beth clutched her bag.

"Is she ok?" Sideswipe asked.

"Dunno. Ratchet will have our answers." Jazz told Sideswipe.

Jazz moved away from the arguing two and placed his human charge into the back as she winched in pain but settled down with pain showing on her face.

"Alrighty, she's set." Jazz said to the arguing two.

"You! Don't think you can leave con! You got questions to answer." Ironhide hissed.

"I wasn't planning to, I wanted to know what makes her so special to other humans anyway. Prime did promise he would tell me as long as the girl was brought to you alive."

"Fine! Any funny business con and I will end you!"

Barricade simply grunted as they all left.

* * *

I stirred as I slowly opened my eyes, pain, that's what I felt, nothing but pain. I slowly sat up. Winching as I did so. I groaned and looked around as my wrist ached in pain. I blinked as looked around more. I wanted to cry in relief as the medbay came familiar to me. I heard the door hiss open as I spotted Ratchet.

"Nice of you to wake up." Ratchet said to me.

"Yeah, ow my head."

"You're lucky you didn't get internal damage." Ratchet told me.

Ratchet held out a servo as I climbed onto it and he left the medbay.

"WHAT!" Ironhide bellowed down the hall.

Ratchet paused as I tilted my head. The medic sighed and hurried down the hall whilst making sure I wouldn't fall off. He came into the main room and to my surprise, it was Barricade.

"What do you mean you want to switch sides!" Ironhide snarled.

"How long have I been out?" I asked Ratchet quietly.

"Two hours." He told me.

I said nothing as I watched the scene.

Barricade crossed his arms. "You heard me."

"How can we trust you!" Ironhide snarled.

Barricade glared at the weapon specialist. "If it wasn't for me she would have been long gone! Those men could of gotten far away with her and she could of died, especially with the injuries she had."

Barricade spotted me as I shrunk slightly. "Speaking of human."

Everyone spotted me as I swallowed but I said nothing.

"Beth! Why did that creepy janitor grab you?" Violet asked me.

I shrugged. "Dunno, but he did say client or something."

"Client? What client?" Sideswipe asked.

I frowned. "Your guess is as good as mine, I have no clue."

"Right, time for some research." Violet said as she turned around.

"Glen! Maggie! I got a job for the both of you!" Violet called as she ran off.

I sighed but said nothing. Ratchet grumbled something but I didn't pay attention.

Things were going to get interesting, now that Barricade was asking to switch sides and become an Autobot, that's going to take time to get used to.

~_Mom you scared us._~ Noki told me.

~_Sorry sweetspark, I didn't mean to._~ I responded.

~_It's not your fault, I guess not all humans are going to be nice._~

I said nothing as Barricade and Ironhide began to argue as I sighed, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Done! God, long chapter is long, urgh and sorry for the delay, writers block is not fun :(.

Anyway, review please, thank you.


End file.
